


How the Mighty Fall

by Books4life16



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Bad Elladan, Bad Elrohir, Badass Wood Elves, Caring Thranduil, Celebrain sails to Valinor, Elven Bonding, Elven Connections, F/M, Good Legolas, Good Parent Thranduil, Healing, Hurt Legolas, Legolas angst, M/M, Mandos, Mental communication, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Elven Fading, Mindscapes, Original Character(s), Original Elf Characters - Freeform, Past Elrond/Celebrian - Freeform, Powerful Legolas, Powerful Thranduil, Powerful Wood Elves, Protective Thranduil, Soul Tethering, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, elven powers, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4life16/pseuds/Books4life16
Summary: Legolas was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, was it the right place at the right time? Elrond was saved, but at what cost? As their accidental bond forms, the twins form their own erroneous conclusion and forget their long term friendship with Legolas. Hurt by Celebrain's departure, the whole family tries to cope. Elrond shuts himself away as he tries to deal with Celebrain's harsh words and the twins fall into anger and violence. Legolas just wants out of this whole situation, but can he truly escape?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf, past Elrond/Celebrian
Comments: 44
Kudos: 160





	1. Escaping Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas makes good on his escape plans and reflects on the recent and distant past. Great changes have occurred, and not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am editing this story and will be replacing chapters as I go. Don't worry, I'm not deleting the plot, just improving, adding, and restructuring it. I noted that I made chapters huge, so I'm making the newer ones shorter and thus easier to read and enjoy. For this chapter specifically, I am creating a backstory instead of starting out the story so abruptly like I did before and thus it is all new material. Please comment and leave feedback if you'd like.

Looking around the room, Legolas searched for any remnants of his stay. He did not want to leave anything behind, not that he had anything of worth anymore. All that remained were a few small sentimental belongings that had somehow managed to escape the ravagment that had destroyed the majority of his possessions. Examining the space critically, Legolas was satisfied that no trace was left behind. This wasn’t about his belongings in truth, it was about not leaving the slightest hint of what he was planning to do. If the smallest of objects passed his inspection and was discovered, everything would be ruined. Legolas was not about to let months of planning go to waste due to a small error at the last moment. 

With one last searching glance, Legolas left the room for the final time. He wasn’t coming back...ever. Or at least, that was his hope. He was done feeling like a prisoner in a place that should have been a home. He was done feeling like an outsider in a place that should have been welcoming. He was done being hurt by those that should have loved him. How is it that one could feel alone in a crowded place? How is it that one can feel so hurt by those they don’t even know? How is it that the ones we love the most can cause the most damage? 

Legolas certainly didn’t know the answers to such philosophical answers, and even if he did he did not have the time to ponder them now. He had plans to follow and hopes to turn into reality. As he walked away from the place he’d resided in for the past three years, Legolas did have one lingering thought in his mind. How had the mighty fallen so far?  
Dismissing his irrelevant thoughts, Legolas focused on the task at hand. Namely, escaping Rivendell. Yes, escaping. Why would he, and Elven Prince, have to escape the peaceful kingdom of Imladris? Well, the explanation is long and goes back three years. To sum it up, the mighty leaders of Rivendell had fallen into inaction, inattentiveness, and ignorance. They’d become blinded to what was happening right in front of their eyes, or at least willing to turn away and pretend it had never happened. The biggest sinner? Lord Elrond himself. Runners up? Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor, Elrond’s right and left hand elves. Which, as you can imagine, meant that the leadership of Rivendell was leading it’s people astray. It didn’t take long for the mighty kingdom of the Noldor to fall, at least in Legolas’s eyes. 

Sure, a passerby wouldn’t notice. Neither would a guest. But to someone who’d been to Rivendell many times before, and who’d known the leading family for ages, the change was clear. Not to mention the fact that the changes affected Legolas directly. But he was getting ahead of himself. Walking through the halls was making him nostalgic. Refocusing on his priorities, Legolas strode silently through empty hallways and dim corridors. Taking every backway possible, Legolas managed to avoid any possible contact as he made his way towards a hidden exit. Being friends with Lord Elrond’s sons had it’s perks, after all. 

Legolas stopped for a moment, his face saddened as he realized how he had thought of the recent past in a long-over and never-returning idea. Elladan and Elrohir had been his best friends, but now...everything had changed. Taking this moment of pause, Legolas listened closely as he stood next to a crossroad hallway. Hearing no one, Legolas swiftly moved forward towards an inconspicuous window. It certainly didn’t look important, nor as if it was a secret emergency exit for the ruling family of Rivendell. Yet, that was what it was. The twins had shown it to him many years ago while they were running from a rather irate Erestor after pulling a prank on the serious librarian. Only by using the secret exit had they been able to escape his wrath, and Legolas remembered the necessary details. The window opened to the outside of Rivendell, not to any garden or courtyard, but to the woods surrounding the kingdom. A few dozen feet away was Legolas’ exit strategy, a whole forest that would conceal and protect him throughout his escape. 

Slowly, cautiously, Legolas pried open the window. Praying to the Valar that the fastenings would not creak nor make a sound, Legolas gently pulled the window up. Nimbly jumping through the opening, Legolas immediately turned and silently pulled the window closed from the outside. Barring someone examining the exit, and that could only be a handful of elves considering its existence was hidden knowledge, no one would know that Legolas had left through it. If someone did check, they would see that the latch was not fixed and could possibly deduce that someone had left through it. But, even if that did occur, Legolas would be long gone. 

After all, it was the spring solstice and the elves of Rivendell were in full party swing. They had been for two days already, and would be for five days to come. Legolas had timed his escape with this celebration in mind, aware that most of the elves would be relaxing and enjoying the feasting and singing and not paying attention to the borders of Rivendell nor the inhabitants inside such as himself. The only ones who might look for him were those who would seek to harm him, namely Elladan, Elrohir, and their gang, but Legolas was certain that those elves were particularly enjoying the party. He had, after all, spiked their favorite drinks with enough alcohol that they shouldn’t be sober for days if they kept chugging it down. 

As a wood elf, Legolas had a natural biological connection to the trees. They were a part of him, and he could communicate with them. Taking advantage of this, Legolas stopped by one of the first trees in the woodline and asked it to conceal his presence should any come looking for him, or if they asked after him in a few days. The tree was ecstatic to be spoken to by the Prince of the Woodland Realm and happily agreed. Smiling, Legolas continued on his journey through the forest. The trees welcomed his presence in a way that his fellow elves did not, going so far as to move their roots and branches to give him a clearer path among them. This made his journey faster than he’d planned and he arrived at the outskirts of Rivendell a good hour ahead of his planned schedule. All the better, in his mind. The faster and farther he got from Rivendell the better. 

Not only because the Realm held bad memories, but because the unwilling bond between himself and Elrond would be lessened in intensity the farther he went from him. Not that the bond was open, for Elrond had shut it down moments after it’s accidental formation and hadn’t even poked at it since, an attitude that Legolas had soon followed. Nevertheless, Legolas would be glad to leave both Rivendell and Elrond. 

Whistling for his horse, Legolas leaned back against a tree in wait. He’d released his horse several days ago outside of Rivendell, ostentatiously because it had been acting out and needed to run free. In reality, Lagor was the most loyal horse Legolas had ever encountered and would never willingly leave his rider. He’d done so under heavy protest but had eventually accepted Legoals’ orders to run free for a few days. Legolas was unsurprised when he heard horse hooves pounding the earth nearby, he knew that Lagor was eager to return to him swiftly, as was his namesake. Nickering happily, Lagor bumped his velvety nose against Legolas’ chest in greeting. Legolas smiled gently and patted Lagor behind the ears as he softly spoke praises and promises of a long journey. Lagos stomped his hoof in eager anticipation of a long run and bumped Legolas as if asking if they could go already. Acquiescing to the silent request of his horse, Legolas mounted and guided Lagos towards the mountains in the distance. He was going home.


	2. Journeys and Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas continues on his journey of escape while days pass in Rivendell. Those in charge come to notice Legolas' departure in an alarming way, come to several revelations, and realize their guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I know you all must get annoyed with authors who ask for comments, but they are very helpful for us. So, if any of you feel like leaving feedback, thoughts, or opinions on this new chapter material for the revised story, please feel free to write up a comment or two. I'm trying to create a realistic backstory for this tale and would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks, and enjoy!

Legolas would have been whistling a happy tune, if he weren’t trying to be stealthy. Some would say that trying to remain as quiet as possible despite being miles away from his former prison was paranoid, and Legolas wouldn’t disagree. However, centuries of warfare in Mirkwood taught him to be more careful than the average elf and use more caution than most would. It has saved his life too many times for him to count so he would not dismiss the behavior now. Regardless of his attempts at silent travel, Legolas and Lagos were making good time and would be reaching the Misty Mountains and the elven High Pass in two days. So far the journey had been without issue and Legolas had not seen nor heard any other travelers. This was fortunate, Legoals mused, as a traveler coming this way was most likely making their way to Rivendell and might very well mention passing him on the way. 

Given that the path was clear, Lagos was in high spirits, and there was no danger, Legolas fell into a thoughtful mood. It had been two days since Legolas had escaped Rivendell in secret, and he wondered if they’d discovered his absence yet. Snorting in doubt, Legolas dismissed the very idea. The Spring Festival would still be celebrating and no one would notice that he wasn’t participating. After all, he never did in the three years he’d been living there, despite his prominent intended role as Lord Elrond’s bonded. While planning for this escape, Legolas had estimated that his leaving would not be noticed until at least five days had passed, which would leave him travelling the High Pass before they noticed him gone. While Legolas didn’t anticipate being chased, he was well aware that if his estimate was correct, he’d be in Mirkwood long before anyone could catch up to him. Once in Mirkwood, Legolas was in the clear. The trees followed the commands of the Royal family and would do everything possible to shelter and conceal Legolas from any who would think to follow him. So, the next step in Legolas’ plan was to make it across the Mountains and then shoot towards Mirkwood, letting Lagos run to his heart's content once he reached the more level grounds on the other side of the High Pass. With his successful escape and on-schedule plan, Legolas was happy. 

\---

All was not well in Rivendell. It had not been for some time, but it was only being noted by it’s leaders now. In particular, Lord Elrond was experiencing a revelation. Mid-way through the evening feast on the sixth day of the spring solstice celebration, Elrond was suddenly hit by a barrage of pain in his chest. Shocked and in pain, Elrond collapsed in his seat as his heart raced and beat painfully. As quickly as the sudden sharp pain emerged, it faded into a dull throbbing that seemed to move into the back of Elrond’s consciousness like a constant ache. Alarmed by their Lord’s fall, Glorfidel and Erestor moved to his aid. Supporting Elrond, they helped him walk initially towards the Healing Halls, and then on his bequest, Elrond’s personal quarters. Somewhat dazed, Elrond was confused for several long minutes before the rather obvious answer dawned on him. Legolas was no longer in the vicinity. 

Ashamed as he was to admit it, Elrond knew that he had been, and still was, a coward when it came to Legolas. When Celebrain had been rescued from the orcs, Elrond had held out hope that his wife would be able to return to him mentally. While their marriage had been largely political and had not been altogether loving and happy, Elrond still respected and cared for Celebrain. Her injuries to body and soul were alarming to him and he sought to use his remarkable skills in healing to do all he could to repair her ravaged body and broken spirit. But, he couldn’t do enough, at least according to Celebrain. While most would have said that Celebrain was too damaged to heal in Arda and needed to sail to Valinor to seek peace, Celebrain herself did not see it that way. Already holding a centuries long grudge against her husband for not taking the throne offered to him upon the demise of Gil-Galad, Celebrain now had more ammunition against Elrond and no longer held back. In the three months after the attack and subsequent rescue, Celebrain took every opportunity to verbally attack, degrade, and abuse Elrond. He could never do enough, be enough, or act in a way that pleased her. Every little thing was criticised, and the biggest most repeated insults were always targeted at his mixed heritage. 

This left Elrond with deep emotional scars. He had respected her opinion, and to hear her suddenly attack him for all that he was left him reeling. In that dazed pain, Elrond made a choice that he now came to regret. Instead of allowing himself to recover with the support of those around him, Elrond shut himself away and sulked...for years. The night of Celebrain’s departure Elrond had collapsed due to the bond breaking between them and the sudden lack of mental support normally given by Celebrain. Legolas had been there that night, visiting for a trade agreement between their respective kingdoms. Upon seeing the Lord of Imladris, father to his friends, abruptly collapse, Legolas had jumped into action. Moving close, Legolas had touched Elrond’s hand and offered his own to pull him up from the floor. In that sudden unplanned moment, everything changed. 

Elrond’s mind and body were strained from the weight of holding Rivendell’s magic together which was fueled by Vilya, his ring of power, and he was in dire need of a bonded to support him. When Legolas innocently made skin contact, a bond was instantly formed between them due to their inherent compatibility. Neither of them had chosen to form a bond, something that many had refused to believe. No longer adrift, Elrond had quickly stood and practically ran out of the Hall. Retiring to his quarters, Elrond hid himself away for the majority of the next three years. In his mind he justified this by saying that he needed to recover from the loss of his wife and repair his own self-image from the damage she had done. While this was true, Elrond knew even then that his method of retreat was not the best option. 

Now, feeling the bond between himself and Legolas teeter dangerously on the edge of breaking, Elrond wondered if this was his just punishment. To have another bond to his mind break would likely bring about his own demise, and it didn’t seem like Legolas was anywhere close enough to try and fix anything. Suddenly halting that thought, Elrond wondered if Legolas would have even tried should he have been close. In that moment, Elrond suddenly understood just where his actions had left Legolas. He would have been shocked, surprised, confused. Given that the Sindar and Silvan elves did not make marriage bonds like the Noldor did, the sudden bond between them must have been highly confusing and would have left Legolas reeling from the sudden influx of feelings and rush of his own inherent elven power leaving him to support Elrond. And Elrond had just left him. Alone, quite possibly scared, and without answers. 

What kind of bonded was he to just leave him like that? Not to mention ignoring his very existence for the next three years as he hid himself away in his rooms like some temper tantrum throwing toddler. Legolas had tried to come to him for answers many times after that night, but Elrond never responded to his knocks nor Legolas’ tentative mental tendrils of thought. In fact, he’d spend the first several days building up wall after wall to block Legolas out entirely from his mind, thoughts, and emotions. 

And where has that led me? Elrond thought with bitter humor as he realized that the bond was twinging due to Legolas being too far away, the bond too weak, and the walls between them too high. The bond had never gotten the chance to solidify and strengthen as neither side had gotten to know each other as bonded partners should, so it remained as weak and accidental as it was the night it formed. Because of that, Legolas needed to be within Rivendell’s borders for Elrond to receive the necessary support. So, the only logical explanation for the bond fraying now was that Legolas was no longer within the territory of Imladris. To make matters worse, Elrond’s mental walls meant that he wasn’t in mind nor thought nor emotional contact with Legolas. Which meant that he had no idea where Legolas had gone, why he had left, or where he was going. All Elrond knew was that Legolas was travelling farther away by the minute and he was weakening by the same measure. 

\---

Enormously worried for his friend and Lord, Glorfindel sought answers immediately upon arriving at Elrond’s private rooms. When told that his weakness was due to bond issues, Glorfindel knew that the past was coming to haunt them. When Elrond had shut himself away, Glorfindel and Erestor had taken responsibility of Rivendell and began to run it themselves. This took a huge toll on them as it placed heavy burdens upon their already full list of responsibilities. Glorfindel was in charge of Rivendell’s soldiers, guards, and military forces while Erestor was in charge of the servants as well as overseeing the great library of Imladris that was renowned for the knowledge it held. Suddenly having to take on the role of leaders of Rivendell had left them both busy from dawn to dusk and meant that their eyes were not as keen as they once were. While both noticed the faulty relationship between Elrond and Legolas, neither noticed how bad it was nor thought to interfere. Now, both Glorfindel and Erestor regretted their inaction. 

Hearing Elrond confess to bond neglect was a shock to both elven lords and Legolas’ presumed departure was suddenly understood. Now, all three were in a bind. What was there to do? Legolas had every right to leave and never look back, let alone return. Given the mental walls between them, he might not even realize that his absence was slowly killing Elrond. Should Elrond die, Legolas would be far less affected as the bond was not formed in his need. In fact, Legolas was likely feeling stronger the farther he went from Elrond as the power that had been supporting Elrond was returned to him. In sum, Legolas was not likely to return to Rivendell on his own. Which left them with little option then to send someone to seek him out and make every effort to convince him to return. Elrond’s life was in the balance, and Legolas was the only one who could save him. 

The irony was not lost to them.


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel sets out on a mission he fears is doomed from the start, while Legolas takes a breather and comes to a sudden and entirely unwanted realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter somewhat finalizes the totally new plot additions and runs into the original story. The flashback sequence is from the original tale, and this kind of new mixed with old will be common in the rest of the story. I've moved a lot of plot information forward to these first few chapters, and I'd love to get reader's feedback on how that seems. If you have thoughts, please comment :)

As Glorfindel rode out of Imladris on Asfaloth, he wondered if he was on a fool’s errand. Not only was Legolas sure to be crossing the High Pass by now and thus be almost a week ahead of him, but even if he could do the impossible and catch up to Legolas, how could he convince the Mirkwood Prince to return to Rivendell and a neglectful bonded partner instead of continuing on home? Legolas had every right to leave such an unwanted, unexpected, and uncaring situation. Glorfindel’s only trump card was Elrond’s fragile life, and given how isolated Elrond made himself from his bonded, that may not be enough sway to change Legolas’ mind. 

Glorfindel tried to imagine putting himself into Legolas’ shoes. How would he react to suddenly having a bond with someone he’d seen as a mentor and fatherly figure? How would have dealt with the sudden abandonment of his friends, allies, and new partner? Glorfindel had seen how Elldadan and Elrohir had not stayed by their friend’s side and were unsupportive in this, and he wondered what they’d said to Legolas behind closed doors. From the little Glrofindel had witnessed between attending his duties, he knew that the twins no longer considered themselves friends with Legolas and seemed to actively dislike him for what happened. 

Suddenly, Glorfindel realized that Legolas’ departure was not just due to being ignored by his bonded and a desire to return home, as good of reasons as those were, he thought he knew Legolas better than most and he knew that the Prince would have wanted to stay and work things out if he saw any chance at being able to do so. The fact that Legolas had left, even after trying for three years, spoke greatly to his lack of seeing a future in Rivendell. Which left Glorfindel at yet another barrier to his already feeble arguments he was attempting to summon to convince Legolas to return. Just what had occured in Rivendell while Elrond, Erestor, and himself were too busy or too blind to see? What had happened behind their backs to make Legolas so sure that he couldn’t rectify the situation? Glorfindel knew that he had little chance to convince Legolas without knowing what he was trying to make him return to. After all, if it was Glorfindel in this situation he’d have left earlier and gone father. Glorfindel could not blame Legolas for leaving, it was what he’d have done too. Besides, if anyone was to take blame, it should firmly fall upon Elrond and lesser unto himself and Erestor for not being there and giving their aid and support to their new Lord’s bonded. 

\---

Legolas was pondering. Lagos needed rest so Legolas had stopped at a cheery clearing just past the Misty Mountains that held a small tinkeling pond and let his mind wander. These last few days came with an unexpected sense of strength in his body and Legolas did not understand why it seemed as if he was feeling like a weight was lifted off of him and vitality had been returned. When he decided to leave it felt like a mental burden had been lifted due to his clarity of thought and determination to exit, but this was a real physical sensation. Trying and failing to come up with any answers, Legolas decided that this was a safe place and went into meditation to seek a solution. 

Diving deeply into his mind, Legolas entered his mindscape which took the form of Greenwood the Great, his home before the darkness had come and changed the forest so greatly it became known as Mirkwood. Each representation in this mental world of something in the physical world came with it an attached memory. Each blade of grass, sliver of wood, and flower petal contained a memory. This was how all Silvan and Sindar elves were taught to order their mind, and contain and control their power. 

Legolas, along with his father and the rest of the wood elves found it greatly amusing that the Noldor elves had so thoroughly forgotten about their mental talents that none of them were found in recordings of history, medical tomes, or even treatise on the elven leaders. It seemed that few outside of Mirkwood remembered just how the kingdom besieged by evil stood, without the aid of a ring of power. Rivendell and Lothlorien were protected by Elrond bearing Vilya and Galadriel bearing Nenya. This gave both elven realms peace, prosperity, and great protection against those with evil intent. Mirkwood had none of this protection, and yet it was the most endangered realm with daily orc sightings, attacks, and deadly giant spiders making their home in the trees. And yet, despite the multitude of dangers, Mirkwood stood tall and proud throughout the centuries. 

Leoglas had ever wondered why no one seemed to question this or ask how they managed it. The truth was simple, the wood elves held their own personal power with them. Many would call it elven magic, and they weren’t exactly wrong. This inherent power running within their bodies could be channeled and directly outward to perform mighty feats in the battlefield just as easily as it could be used inside the body to allow for mental communication across leagues. The royal family was especially blessed with this power as their lineage came together to give them more power than the average soley Sindarin or solely Silvan elves. This was why, in part, Legolas was General over the entire army of Mirkwood and held such an active role in scouting, skirmishes, and battles. The average elf could use their elven abilities to heal themselves faster, communicate with one another across the breadth of Mirkwood, and occasionally help themselves in minor ways during battle, though some risked exhaustion if they did so. Legolas and Thranduil could direct their power into a physical beam of energy that could harm or heal, destroy or repair, kill or command. 

A side effect of this power is a rather impressively strong mind, necessary for the control and use of the ability. This also meant that most wood elves had fully formed mindscapes, could communicate telepathically without struggle, and often formed bonds between each other. While the Noldor only formed bonds in marriage, Silvan and Sindar elves formed bonds of friendship, camaraderie, as well as those for romantic relationships. This meant that Legolas had over three dozen bonds with the soldiers under his direct command and several dozen more with the various Captains and Commanders that formed the military leadership of Mirkwood. Not to mention the bonds with his friends, his father, and even with a few healers to quicken the healing process. In sum, Legolas had over fifty mental connections that ran in the back of his consciousness at any moment. So, the bond formed with Elrond was sudden, accidental, and unexpected, but not a shocking new concept. 

However, it was the only mental bond-related change that had occured in the last three years, so it was where Legolas first looked as he tried to discover the reason behind his sudden health change. Though it seemed positive, Legolas felt stronger and more powerful, he did not want to leave anything to chance. Mentally examining the bond, Legolas came to a quick epiphany. Elrond had been unconsciously pulling some of Legolas’ power into his own body to help support his mind as it tried to hold the power of Nilya inside. As Legolas rode further away from Elrond, the bond grew weaker and the power previously supporting Elrond’s mind slowed to a trickle. Legolas felt stronger as a portion of his power returned to his mind, but Elrond must be weakening as his pillar of support crumbled. 

Now, Legolas was in a quandary. 

While he had no desire to see an elven lord fall, and certainly did not want Rivendell to be lost, he realized that he held no affection towards Elrond and had no personal desire to help him. Elrond had ignored, neglected, and emotionally hurt Legolas. He relied on Legolas’ support but neither offered nore gave any of his own. It was a one-sided unwanted relationship with Legolas giving mental power to Elrond and receiving nothing back. Legolas had no desire to return to that. 

Not to mention going back to the homeground of his tormentors. His former best friends, Elladan and Elrohir had turned their backs on him, believed the worst of him, and began to physically harm him starting two years ago. Somehow, they’d been willing to forget centuries of friendship and mutual understanding in favor of thinking that he’d usurped his position, snuck in and snatched the position of their father’s bonded for political standing. It was a ridiculous notion, and yet they’d used it to fuel their intense and irrational hatred of him for the past three years, taking verbal and emotional abuse to the physical level a year after the accidental bonding occured. 

Thinking of the former twin friends pulled Legolas into a memory from years past

-Flashback-

Legolas was walking one of Rivendell’s winding pathways near the river when he heard footsteps. He felt his hackles raise, and his warrior instincts snapped into being. As an elfling and even a young elf he had considered Rivendell a safe location and a second home. But now, with most of the inhabitants against him, it was a veritable battleground. Before, footsteps would not alarm him and he would’ve stopped and cheerfully greeted whomever was approaching. But now, with how badly the Rivendell elves were treating him, footsteps could only mean trouble. 

Legolas quickly hastened his pace, moving silently towards a large tree on the left side of the path. Using his skills born out of living in the woodland realm, and from his Silvan and Sindar heritage, Legolas expertly climbed the tall tree and concealed himself within its leafy branches. A few moments later, the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, came into view. With his enhanced elven hearing, Legolas listened in on their conversation, not that they were being very quiet about it. 

“I thought you said that he was seen going down this path!” Elladan angrily demanded Elrohir. “He was! One of the servants saw him heading this way. He has to be somewhere around here.” Elrohir defended. “Ha! It’s just like that cowardly backwards wood elf to hide. I bet he’s sulking about something. Maybe he’s finally realized that he isn’t welcome here.” Elladan bit out, his temper rising as he thought about the elf that had inserted himself into their family. Hatred and rage was all he felt. 

Elladan and Elrohir had both forgotten the young, kind, and charming elf they’d seen as a brother a few years before. They forgot the elf who had saved their lives more times than they could count, who’d risked himself for them, their family, and their home dozens of times. They forgot the elf who had loved them as if they were his family. Years later, they would see these days as the beginning of their downfall. They would think back to the years they had wilfully forgotten their deep friendship with Legolas, and they would deeply regret their actions. But for now, all the felt was, in their minds, a righteous anger towards a usurper. 

Legolas was not hurt by their words. He was beyond such feelings. This type of language was common, and what he’d been forced to hear for the past years. He had long gotten over his feelings of kinship and brotherhood to the elves walking beneath him. They were no longer brothers, they were enemies. Legolas had no doubt that if they found him they would take their anger beyond hurtful words and would resort to physically harming him. It would hardly be the first time. Thus, Legolas resolved to not be found. Asking the tree to shelter him, Legolas sat back on the branch he was perched on. He could wait. He was patient. He had to be. 

However, even best laid plans sometimes fail. The tree did it’s best to hide the wood elf in its branches, after all, wood elves had a strong connection to the trees and they would obey them over any other being. But the tree could not help the sudden breeze that lifted its leaves and revealed the elf. Elladan and Elrohir spotted the sudden movement and immediately noted Legolas’s presence. They taunted Legolas, spewing hurtful remarks and painful statements.  
Nothing was deemed out of bounds by the two brothers, everything from Legolas’s heritage, his home, and his fallen mother was used against him. They felt no remorse as they trampled on Legolas’s feelings, his heart, and his soul. After all, in their minds, their anger was right. Their actions were just. 

Legolas tuned them out, already knowing what kinds of words they’d be saying from countless other verbal skirmishes in the past. Before, he had defended himself and his home from their demeaning remarks. Now, he knew better. They would not listen, and would not care. So, Legolas resolved to do the same. He no longer respected either of them, so he no longer had any use for their thoughts or words. In the beginning the words of his brothers had hurt him deeply, but now, he simply ignored them. 

He could not continue to ignore them, however, when his sharp eyes noted the brothers moving their hands to grasp their weapons. He knew that the twins carried blades on their person at all times, and for that matter, so did Legolas. They were warriors, and being without a weapon was like being without an arm or a leg. Legolas watched as they started to draw their knives, angered that their prey had not reacted to their harsh words. He knew that the twins were deadly with their blades and could throw them with extreme accuracy. The situation had escalated and Legolas could no longer ignore them. If he allowed them to fully draw their blades he could die. Resolving to end the situation, Legolas drew the bow from his back with a speed none of the Rivendell elves could match and knocked an arrow. For the first time in weeks, he addressed the twin terrors.

“If you so much as twitch, I will put an arrow through both your hearts.” Legolas stated, his tone cold and deadly. 

Elladan and Elrohir stood in shock beneath the tree that sheltered Legolas. For the first time in a long time, the haze of anger lifted from them and they realized the danger they were in. Looking into Legolas’s eyes, both brothers instantly came to the same conclusion. Do. Not. Move. The wood elf had no hesitation in his gaze and looked perfectly willing to end them then and there. The twins could not hide their gulps of fear, and could see the answering smirk that Legolas gave. 

“Drop your weapons” Legolas demanded, his bow still raised and the arrow still pointed at Elladan’s heart. When the two elves had done so, Legolas motioned with his bow for them to get moving. They left, and Legolas stayed in the woods for hours, enjoying the peace that was absent for him in the main house. 

\- End Flashback-

Legolas sighed, his feelings similar now as they were then. He had no regrets about that day, and he would have not regretted eliminating them should they have forced his hand. Sometimes, he wished they had. It would have certainly made his life much easier. Now here he was, in a peaceful clearing leagues away, considering his life. What should he do? Apparently his physical presence was needed to stabilize Elrond. Should the elven lord go without a bonded’s support for too long, he could possibly die from the strain. Legolas did not want to see Elrond die, no matter his personal misgivings about the elf, and neither did he want to see Rivendell take such a serious hit. That meant returning to a place that now held only memories of pain and feelings of neglect. It meant returning to an uncaring partner whom he did not want to be attached to, Elrond’s abusive sons, and the general neglect, dislike, and hatred the Rivendell elves held for him. What joy.


	4. Seek and You Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas plots in place, unknowingly allowing Glorfindel to catch up to him.
> 
> (---) indicates a change in point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had planned on mixing some old in with the new but then this happened: all new plot! :) I felt like I needed to indicate Legolas' return and his plan, while not yet going into just why he's so reluctant to go back to Rivendell. That portion of the plot will be revealed more and more in future chapters, with characters questioning Legolas' actions and attitudes, leading to them discovering more and more of what went on during the last three years. Essentially, you as readers are with them on a journey of discovery ;) 
> 
> If you were thinking this story was kinda mild, be prepared and forewarned for increased angst ahead. As always, feel free to comment with thoughts or suggestions.

After coming to this realization, Legolas spent many hours considering his next steps. After all, he’d spent months planning his escape before implementing it, he was not about to reverse that plan and return to what was effectively an enemy stronghold without thinking it through. Acknowledging the need for him to return was one thing, actually moving to do so was another. Knowing that Elrond would remain relatively level given that he was no longer moving away, Legolas felt that it was safe to take a few days to plan, prepare, and ponder. So that’s what he did. 

\---

Glorfindel was not enjoying this. He was tired, Asfaloth was tired, and he had little hope of succeeding on his mission to save his Lord. He had been riding Alfaloth hard for the past five days, stopping only long enough for his mount to recover enough to continue. He was beyond weary both physically and emotionally. Knowing that both he and his steed needed rest, Glorfindel began to look for a safe place to make a temporary camp. Dismounting and climbing the nearest tree, Glorfindel spotted what looked to be a clearing of trees a few miles ahead. Deciding that it looked like a safe place, Glorfindel headed towards it. 

\---

Legolas’ peaceful rest before the storm so to speak abruptly ended upon hearing hoofbeats approaching. Deciding to lean on the side of being overly cautious rather than take a risk, Legolas doused his fire, spread the ashes, and concealed himself in a nearby tree’s leafy branches. To a less than keen passerby, the clearing would seem long-abandoned. If someone stopped to truly examine it, they would likely notice the recently hot ashes. Either way, however, would give Legolas enough time to judge the approaching person’s intent and either greet them or silently move away. 

\---

Upon entering the clearing, Glorfindel’s eagle elven eyesight immediately spotted the signs of a recent traveler taking advantage of the clearing as he intended to. Carefully dismounting, Glorfindel examined the ashes and felt their slowly dissipating heat. A recent fire, Glorfindel concluded. Hoof indents indicated a singular horse had been ridden into the clearing and then set loose to roam nearby. That, while not a totally convincing sign, made it very likely that the person had been an elf. Elven horses were renowned for their love of their riders and would not stray far from them, meaning that the elves could allow them to roam freely and yet recall them back quickly. Wondering if the previous inhabitant was still around, Glorfindel let out a typical elven whistle that was often used to summon their horses. Sure enough, a few moments later Glorfindel heard a horse approach and trot happily into the clearing. 

Happily, at least, until it saw him. Snorting dismissively and stomping a hoof, the horse clearly displayed it’s displeasure at being called by someone other than it’s master. When Glorfindel tried to approach, the horse shied away from his hand and refused to be caught. This game of chase between horse and elf continued for several minutes before it was interrupted and stopped by a long singular whistle that came from the treetops. 

\---

Lagos snorted with satisfaction as he heard his elf call him and stopped trying to lead the other elf away. He was a smart horse and knew that his rider was leaving his fellow elves behind, therefore the one who’d called him wasn’t meant to find his elf. But, hearing his master’s call made him still and settle, his elf would take care of this newcomer. 

\---

Legolas was about to greet Glorfindel when he realized that it was actually amusing to watch him try to deduce the scene. He was rewarded for his patience when he witnessed the ridiculous and hilarious dance Lagos made Glorfindel do as the poor elf tried to catch his horse. Finally deciding to take pity on the fellow blonde warrior, Legolas whistled a note for calm, and as trained, Lagos settled down. Unable to resist, Legolas took the chance for further amusement and dropped down to meet Glorfindel. The fact that he dropped from a tree directly above the other elf and startled him so bad he fell backwards was just a coincidence. 

“Greetings, Lord Glorfindel. What brings you to the other side of the mountain?” Legolas said innocently, not letting on that he’d purposefully startled him nor that he was well aware of why Glorfindel had come. 

“Greetings, Prince Legolas. I came to speak with you, though I did not expect to find you here” Glorfindel said rather questioningly. Legolas simply smiled and remained silent, clearly making Glorfindel do the work of conversing. “I have a difficult and lengthy matter of which I must speak with you about, may we sit down?” Glorfindel said as he gestured towards the campsite. Agreeing, Legolas followed him over and sat across from Glorfindel, the ashes of the fire between them. 

“This matter began during the final day of the spring solstice feast, when my Lord Elrond collapsed in his chair. We...That is, Erestor and I, aided him to his quarters where he told us of his plight… Glorfindel paused, trying and failing to seek words of wisdom. “Elrond told us of his neglecting the bond between you, and that your distance was damaging him. He said...that he would not survive long should you remain afar” Glorfindel rather inelegantly blurted out, staring at Legolas all the while in an attempt to watch his expression. Legolas did not visibly react, having known about his a few days prior let him come to terms with the fact. 

Without knowing how his words were being received, Glorfindel was hard pressed to continue but pushed on. “I was sent to seek your return, to beg for it if necessary. I know that Elrond has not treated you as he should have, and that you have every right to leave...but he is my dear friend and Lord and I could not stay and watch him crumble if there was any chance at aiding him.” Glorfindel desperately sought out an expression or emotion from Legolas, but did not receive one. “Please, I know that many of us have failed you, left you alone and unsupported after that night...You’d have every right to be angry and disappointed in us. But please, give us a second chance! Elrond’s life depends on you!” 

Legolas’ face remained as if cold blank stone and he silently raised a hand. “Cease, I know of this. Two days ago I felt a change in me and came to the understanding of what the bond was truly intended to do. Elrond will die without support, this I realized. I will return to Rivendell for the sake of ensuring its future, not for any one person. Elrond, his family, and indeed all of Rivendell have wronged me in more ways than you currently can comprehend. I will return, but will not stand for such treatment again. 

Looking Glorfindel dead in the eye Legolas stated with absolute determination and sincerity “You should know that my return means great change will come to Rivendell, whether it’s inhabitants wish it or not. I will no longer stand in silence and let their attacks come. Should your people take one step out of line, I will take action against them.” 

Glorfindel was not reassured by the first visible expression on Legolas’ face being one of deep anger and dark assurance. He did not doubt that Legolas was speaking the truth, and he feared that Legolas would be provoked and prodded into revealing this anger. He would have to tread carefully, and warn others to do the same upon his return. 

\---

Five days later, Glorfindel and Legolas rode into Rivendell. Glorfindel wore a worried expression and sought out Erestor immediately for information on his Lord’s health. Legolas kept a blank and stone cold mask as his expression, hiding all that he felt underneath the facade of indifference. Elrond, finding the strength, had come out to greet the two once word had come that they were approaching his realm. His heart twinged painfully as he witnessed his bonded’s cold expression and winced when eyes full of dark promise met his. 

Elrond knew that he’d greatly wronged Legolas by abandoning him and the bond those years ago, and it did not look like Legolas had forgiven nor forgotten his guilt. Then again, why should he have? For all he knew, upon his return his bonded might go right back to hiding in his rooms and leave him again. Elrond knew that he had much to make up for, and many wrongs to make right. It tore at his heart that he’d done so much wrong to his bonded, the very person he should have treasured and cherished the most. He would do everything in his power to seek Legolas’ forgiveness, even if it took millenia. 

\--- 

As much as Legolas did not desire to return to Rivendell, he had done so. But he was not without a plan, and this time it should succeed. Rivendell held a much vaunted library which was said to be the largest gathering of knowledge in all of Arda. Which should mean that it holds knowledge about Noldor marriage bonds. Which means Legolas could study how the bond is formed, and thus how to un-form it. Legolas was not picky, he’d settle for breaking, removing, lifting, or shifting the bond unto an actually willing partner. When he’d examined the bond in the clearing, he’d noted how it was frayed, torn, and weak. Easily broken. Should all else fail, Legolas could choose to sever the bond. 

Walking up to Elrond, in front of a crowd of Rivendell elves, Legolas spoke clearly. “I will be here for three months. In that time period I will seek a way to remove this unwelcome bond between us. Should I not find a method, I will sever it. I advise you to look for a suitable partner, if I cannot transfer the bond then I shall break it and allow another to aid you. Maybe they will appreciate being suddenly bonded without warning nor will.” With that, Legolas walked away with his head held high, heading for the Library.


	5. Discovering Misdeeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond weighs what he knows of Legolas against Legolas' actions and knows that something else has happened. Another factor is at play for why Legolas left and a determined Elrond is about to find out what that factor is. It will hit closer to home than he could've ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early present for y'all, two chapters in one day! :O ;) Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> I consider feedback a gift, so feel free to comment below your thoughts, story ideas, or ways you want to see this story go. I'm open to suggestions and would love to hear what your favorite parts, characters, or scenes are.

Elrond was worried and confused. He’d known Legolas for some time prior to their sudden bonding, and he thought he had a good idea of Legolas’ character. But his recent actions greatly confused Elrond. Legolas had always been someone who did not give up easily. In fact, there were numerous times Elrond had to heal Legolas after he took on opponents far too strong for him simply because he didn’t wish to accept defeat. Legolas was far too stubborn to give up, so why had he given up on Elrond and their bond? 

Elrond wasn’t trying to absolve nor ignore his own guilty actions, he had neglected and ignored his new bonded partner. But that wouldn’t have been enough to deter Legolas before. Legolas was one to persevere, to patiently wait it out until others realized their actions. But not this time. This time, Legoals spent three years making attempts, and than planned out and succeeded in escaping the situation. That was not like him. Old-Legolas would have tried one final time to make Elrond see reason, to come out from his retreat and at least have a conversation. Legolas had instead left in secret, telling no one and leaving without that final confrontation. 

If Elrond was right in his judgement of Legolas’ character, and he was almost certain that he was, then something or someone else had been a factor in this. If it was just a matter of Elrond’s neglect, than Legolas would have likely stayed, or at least tried more aggressively to contact Elrond. In fact, now that he thought about it, Elrond could not recall a single time in the past five months that Legolas had tried to communicate with him, whether in person or mentally through the bond. That spoke of giving up, and yet that was so out of character for Legolas that Elrond had to assume there were other factors that were as yet unknown to him. 

Determined to discover what had happened during his self-exile in his own quarters, Elrond called for a meeting between Erestor, Glorfindel, and his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. They would have been in charge of Rivendell while Elrond was unreachable, so they should know what had been occuring in the past three years. Erestor and Glorfindel answered the summons first, and Glorfindel quickly approached Elrond and spoke to him privately. 

“My Lord, Legolas spoke of a reluctance to return that concerns me, something else is at play here.” 

“I agree” Elrond responded, “That is why I have called everyone here.” 

“When Legolas agreed to return, he said it wasn’t for you personally, but for the safety of the Realm. He also very determinedly spoke of no longer standing silently and accepting attacks...do you know of what he speaks?”

“I do not, and your words have increased my concern. Clearly, something has happened that we were unaware of, something very important.”

After waiting over half an hour, Elladan and Elrohir appeared, both with a sulky expression on their face as if they were expecting a reprimand. This put the others in the room on edge, as it seemed that the twins knew something they did not, something they were guilty of. 

Elrond, being an experienced father, saw their attitudes and knew that he would not get any information out of them willingly. So, being rather sly, Elrond asked in a serious tone “Do you two know why you are here?” 

The twins’ expression immediately turned to anger and they spoke nearly as one “It’s because of that selfish little brat Legolas! He’s told you some sob story about what happened and now you’re going to punish us for doing what was right!” 

Elrond, sensing that they had stumbled upon a very important point, said nothing to defer them from their idea that he was going to judge them and simply remarked “Then why do you not tell your side of the situation?” 

“We know that he took advantage of you, trying to sneak his way into power by becoming your bonded 'on accident’” they said sarcastically, clearly showing that they didn’t believe it was unintentional. “So we made sure he knew that we didn’t appreciate that. Sure, maybe we shouldn’t have smashed his mother’s necklace, but it finally made him leave!” They said with a loud defensive tone, blunting displaying their sense of righteousness. 

“You did what?” Elrond said with a deceptively mild tone. 

“We broke into the rooms he’d taken to hiding himself in - the empty one in the back of the servant’s hall- and messed with his things...you know, spreading them around, tearing clothing, we stepped on the necklace just as he came back. You should have seen the broken little expression on his face!” They crowed out, clearly proud of that moment as if causing emotional harm was an accomplishment worthy of their father’s praise. 

Elrond was finding it difficult to remain calm and not show his anger to his sons, but he had to get to the bottom of this before they clammed up. “What brought this moment on?” 

“Oh, it’s been ‘on’ for years! I can’t believe it took us three years to finally show that pathetic wood elf he wasn’t welcome. Persistent little bastard” They twins said with scorn, clearly not picking up on their father’s nonverbal cues. 

“So, you are telling me that you’ve spent the last three years bullying my bonded and damaging his possessions?” Elrond questioned, finally allowing his anger to bleed through into his tone. 

The twins, seeing that their father was not in agreement with them, seemed to think that further convincing was needed. 

“We did what was necessary to make him leave. Some backwards wood elf doesn’t deserve to be your partner and he took advantage of your weakness to become a leader in Rivendell. We couldn’t allow it!” 

Glorfindel stepped in, sensing Elrond’s rising rage. “So you feel as if your crimes and acts of violence are justified by your feelings of anger? If you felt as if Legoals was unjust in his actions, why did you not bring up the matter with one of us?” Glorfindel questioned as he gestured towards the other leaders of Rivendell. 

The twins were silent at this, clearly not expecting to be questioned about their actions nor pressed for the reason behind them. 

“What else have you done in the name of justice, or was it revenge?” Glorfindel pointedly asked. 

Clearly seeing how their behavior was not being accepted, Elladan and Elrohir refused to answer this question, though the very fact that they would not spoke of their deeper guilt. Still, they held onto their delusions of righteousness and would answer no more questions. 

Elrond dismissed them to their quarters with orders to remain there for the time being until he came to a decision regarding their punishment. Sighing with dispair, Elrond let his head fall into his hands. He felt like he had not yet scratched the surface of all the wrongs done to Legolas, his own bonded. He didn’t know what to do to make things better. Legolas had been harmed, in Elrond’s own Realm, and Elrond had done nothing, had known nothing. His own bonded, an old family friend, and an elven prince, hurt by Elrond’s own family, and himself. How could Elrond make up for that? How could he repair such hurt? 

Would Legolas even let him try? He had certainly returned upset and angry. Legolas had tried to leave, to escape Elrond and Rivendell. Legolas, an elf, had to escape. From Rivendell. An elven Realm. Elrond’s own home! It went against everything Elrond stood for and had tried to make Rivendell into. It was supposed to be a refuge in an increasingly dark world, a safe place for all races. And yet, an elf had to escape it. Legolas, his bonded, had to escape him and his home. He hadn’t wanted to return, and had made it clear that he had only done so to ensure that the Realm did not fall, not to help Elrond himself. Legolas was distant, wary, and cold. And it was Elrond’s fault. He had brought all of this on himself.

Elrond buried his face in his hands and sunk down in his chair, feeling utterly defeated. 

\--- 

Glorfindel and Erestor shared a look of defeat as they witnessed the emotional collapse of their Lord. They sought comforting words, but could not find any. What was there to say? Elrond had neglected Legolas as well as his sons, which resulted in his sons hurting Legolas. It was one big cycle of hurt and pain, and as much as they wanted to break it, they did not know how. 

“How shall we proceed?” Erestor asked after a lengthy silence. 

“We need to dig deeper, find out just how far my sons went in this quest of theirs to rid Rivendell of Legolas. Tonight they confessed to verbal abuse and damaging his property, but the anger I saw in them was great and as much as I wish it not to be true, I suspect more. For the moment I shall confine them to their quarters as we seek to discover the full extent of their actions. Erestor, can you discreetly find out what the servants thought of the bonding and how they have treated Legolas. See if they agreed with the twin’s actions or if they tried to support Legolas. Glorfindel, please do the same with the soldiers under your command. I need to see just how much of Rivendell followed my sons into this darkness. I will try to speak to Legolas and see if he will tell us more of what happened, intentionally or not.” 

The two elves nodded in agreement and Erestor commented “Perhaps you should seek out your healers and see how they reacted, if Legolas came to them for treatment during the past years?” 

Elrond nodded grimly and they all split to accomplish their assigned tasks. 

\--- 

Hours later, Elrond was again sighing in despair. His healers, trained to be compassionate and unbiased, had clearly been against Legolas from the start. They all claimed to never have treated Legolas nor seen him in the Healing Halls, and Elrond knew it to be true. With how obvious the healers were with their angry disdain, Legoals would have avoided them at all costs. Elrond was well aware of Legolas’ warrior role in his homeland and knew that that mentality did not fade. Legolas would have been far too uneasy and wary to go to the healers and put himself into a weak and defenseless position when he knew that they were wishing harm upon him. If Legolas had been hurt, he didn’t receive treatment from the Healing Halls. Elrond shuddered at the thought of his bonded walking wounded through the Halls of Rivendell, unable to seek aid from the healers and being blocked out by his partner. The thought of Elrond leaving his bonded alone and in pain, having to heal himself to the best of his feeble abilities had Elrond itching to examine Legolas, if for no other reason than to settle his worried thoughts. 

Maybe he was overthinking things, maybe Legolas hadn’t been hurt and was fine. But Elrond wasn’t satisfied with maybe’s and wanted to ensure his bonded’s health. That would be a struggle for sure. As a warrior, Legolas was a tough patient to begin with. Always wanting to be out of the Healing Halls the fastest way possible, Legolas was hard to pin down even when injured. Used to having little time to rest and recover, Legolas got on Elrond’s nerves too many times to count when he’d push his body to the limits time after time when he should have been in a healing rest. And it would be even worse now, with Legolas actively distrusting Elrond and his healing staff. He would likely refuse to be examined and Elrond had no leg to stand on when it came to forcing him. 

Elrond sighed for a third time as he looked outside and saw how late it had become. He’d been wallowing in his depressive despair for longer than he’d realized and it was now time for dinner. He hoped beyond anything that Legolas would be there. He had to speak with him, to see if there was any chance he could reconcile with Legolas and fix the many mistakes he had made. Elrond knew that he didn’t deserve Legolas after all that he and his sons had done. But he was desperate to repair the broken relationship with the elf he had once thought of as family, one he had often welcomed into his home. He must convince Legolas to speak with him privately, and hopefully accept a full medical. 

\---

To his disappointment, Legolas was not in the Great Hall for the evening meal. Questioning his staff, Elrond discovered that Legolas had not taken a meal in the Hall for years, not after the reception he’d been given when the bond first formed. After learning about yet another mistake he and his people had made, Elrond tried to guess where Legolas might be. While he was worried about the wood elf missing meals, Elrond knew that he had no right to question Legolas in anything, let alone his eating habits. He had long ago lost that right when he ignored his bonded and left him to the wolves that were Rivendell’s elves. Hopefully, he’d get the chance to talk to Legolas about his health later. Elrond’s healer background demanded he examine his bonded and ensure his good health, but he knew that it would have to wait. 

Elrond tried to reach out to Legolas through the bond, hoping that he could at least get a sense of his location through their connection. He was shocked when he slammed into a solid wall as soon as he touched Legolas’s side of the bond. Elrond realized that the wood elf had painstakingly copied all of Elrond’s own barriers erected in the beginning of the bond. Legolas had taken every effort to bar Elrond from his mind, and he had succeeded. Elrond could feel nothing as he stood and gazed at the impenetrable stone wall that blocked him from feeling his bonded. He got the feeling that Legolas knew Elrond was banging and knocking on his wall, but the barrier did not lift. In fact, it got thicker, as Legolas’s only reaction to Elrond’s mental presence was to reinforce the wall that stopped the bond. Elrond’s head fell in defeat, he could not use the connection at all. 

At that moment, Erestor appeared to report back to him. Elrond expected the answer he received, that Rivendell’s servant staff had been against Legolas and weren’t afraid to display it. However, that was not the main reason for Erestor to seek him out. Instead, Erestor asked Elrond if he knew why Legolas was in the library searching for books about elven bonds. Elrond could have hugged Erestor, his joy at locating his bonded was so immense. However, when the full sentence reached his mind, his heart stopped. 

“He was what?” Elrond questioned with dread. 

“Researching bonds. He asked me where all the books were about it, specifically how the formation of one works.” Erestor replied, looking a bit quizzically at Elrond, having noted his fearful reaction. 

“I must speak with him immediately” Elrond said with urgency.

“He was still in the library when I left him, he was reading the books with a look of great determination on his face” Erestor responded. Elrond practically ran to the library.


	6. Cold Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is wary, Elrond is sorry, and everyone's worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all old material from the original story so I'd love feedback on how it fits with the newer writing. This chapter focuses on Elrond and Legolas interacting and Elrond realizing Legolas' goal. 
> 
> Also in this chapter is the introduction of an original character of mine, one that I included as a friend for Legolas and a confidant. Let me know what you think of her :)

Elrond couldn’t help but feel a sharp stab of pain in his heart when he saw Legolas bent over a table, furiously devouring a book about elven marriage bonds. He knew that Legolas was not reading them, three years after theirs was formed, just for curiosity's sake. After being forced to return and told that Elrond would not survive if he were far apart, the only reason Legolas would be searching bonds would be to find a way around theirs. Elrond knew he deserved this, that Legolas was well within his rights to try and get rid of a bond that had only caused him pain and heartache. This knowledge did nothing to heal the pain he felt. He had brought this upon himself. 

\---

Legolas looked up at the sound of someone’s gasp nearby, and his eyes narrowed in calculation when he saw Elrond standing in the library’s entrance. Legolas’s hawk-like eyes watched Elrond’s every move as he approached Legolas’s table and sat down across from him. He would not let this elf harm him further, nor would he be convinced to stop his quest to find a way to break this unwanted bond. Elrond had made it clear that he didn’t want Legolas, and had ignored him for years. Legolas had no love lost for the elf lord, and he would not remain in his realm for any longer than necessary. He wanted to go home. 

\---

Elrond held back a sigh when he noted Legolas’s wary gaze at his approach. His bonded’s eyes held no affection for him, and instead were watching his movements with a level of caution that broke Elrond’s heart. His bonded should have never had a reason to fear or be wary of him, and yet here they were. Elrond quietly sat down at Legolas’s table and looked down at the book the other elf was reading. It detailed the facts of elven bonds, and the particular page Legolas was reading spoke about how one could end a bond. Elrond felt his heart clench. 

“You want to break this bond between us” Elrond stated more than questioned. 

Legolas, taking the statement for what it was, did not reply. 

“Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?” Elrond asked with desperation. 

Legolas’s expression did not change, it was still a stone cold mask that hid all of his emotions and thoughts. He said nothing, simply shaking his head. 

“Will you give me another chance? I wronged you, and I can never apologize enough. Please, let me try to fix my mistakes. Please, give me this chance!” Elrond begged.

Legolas simply stared at him, his gaze cold and unforgiving. “You had your chance. It’s been three years, and I’d say you’ve made your choice very clear. Why are you so upset? Neither of us wanted this bond. I had no intention of forming it when I touched you that night, and you’ve made it clear that you do not want me. So why are you against me finding a way to end it? I shall find a way, and then we can both go back to living our own separate lives” Legolas stated without emotion. 

Elrond felt his heart continue to break, shattering to pieces at Legolas’s blunt and unforgiving words, that laid Elrond’s own mistakes and wrongs at his own feet. The cold and unemotional way Legolas described the situation, despite the hurt he must have felt, made Elrond’s soul ache on Legolas’s behalf. Elrond found himself at a loss. 

“I may not have desired this bond at the start, but you are a wonderful elf and a strong warrior. I have known you since you were born, and I greatly respect and admire you. I deeply regret my past actions, and those of my people, and I ask for your forgiveness. Please, can you let me try to fix this?” Elrond pleaded. 

Legolas’s expression did not change, his mental walls did not fall, and his physical body language remained closed and cautious. Elrond’s words seemed to have no impact on the other elf. Legolas gazed into Elrond’s eyes and seemed to be examining his very soul. 

“I see no evidence of this supposed respect or admiration. If this is how you and your people treat those you respect, I’d hate to see how you treat those you do not. I have no reason to remain here, other than my political wish to not see one of the few remaining elven realms fall. If it were not for the fact that Rivendell would collapse without your leadership, I would not be here. As it is, I do not wish to remain a second longer than is needed. It seems that no one else has even tried to find a way to remove a bond, so I shall do it myself. If you would excuse me.” Legolas said pointedly, clearly indicating his wish for Elrond to leave and let him get back to his research. 

Elrond couldn’t leave the matter as it was. He persisted, trying to convince Legolas that his intentions were true, that he really did mean to try and fix the mess he had created. It did not work. 

Legolas simply replied by stating “I shall remain here until I have found another suitable candidate to become your bonded, or found a way to remove this connection between us without weakening you. No longer, no shorter.” Elrond was then given the cold shoulder, as Legolas returned to his reading and proceeded to ignore Elrond. It was rather a rather poetic justice, Legolas ignoring the elf that had ignored him for so long. The irony was not lost on either of them.

Elrond found himself speechless at Legolas’s pronouncement and he turned and left the library in deep thought. While he’d gotten his wish to speak to Legolas privately, it had not gone well. Legolas was not receptive to him and nor did he want to let Elrond try to repair the bond. He was trying to find a way to break it. Elrond felt his heart ache in remembrance of Legolas’s icy eyes and cold words. Elrond could remember the young, happy, and energetic elfling that had befriended his sons and had looked up to him as a mentor and father figure. He remembered the strong, agile, and fierce warrior that Legolas had become after Mirkwood had fallen into greater darkness. He remembered all the times that Legolas had risked life and limb for the safety of Rivendell and its inhabitants. He remembered, and he despaired. There was no sign of that cheerful, strong, and protective elf now, or at least, not for him. Elrond had no doubt that all of those character traits remained in Legolas, but he no longer used them when in Elrond’s presence, or it seemed, anywhere in Rivendell. What had been a second home was now a prison for Legolas, and one that he seemed determined to escape. Elrond could only ponder about how he and his home had fallen into such mistakes, such hatred and anger. Oh how the mighty had fallen. 

\---

Legolas held back a sigh, hours after Elrond’s departure, when he still had not found anything of value for their situation. He stretched his muscles, wincing in pain when his old injuries screamed in protest. Legolas was well aware of the fact that his shoulder was only partially healed and was susceptible to bouts of aching irritation. It was not his only injury. He had many scars and wounds, courtesy of Elladan, Elrohir, and Rivendell’s population. Legolas knew that he would find no help from the house of healing, as loyal to Elrond as they were, so he had done his best to heal himself. But he was no expert and no healer. While his warrior training in Mirkwood had covered basic battle treatments, they certainly did not train for surgery or complex repair. He remembered one night, two years ago, when his injuries had been discovered. 

-Flashback- 

Legolas had been wandering Rivendell in the middle of the night, knowing that he would not be able to sleep with the deep gashes on his back pulling at his every move. Lying down would be torture, so Legolas had simply resolved to avoid it. Walking by the moonlight, far after the Rivendell elves had gone to bed, was peaceful and Legolas was beginning to feel refreshed. Elladan and Elrohir had been particularly violent recently, and their usual group of friends had followed their lead. While they hadn’t harmed him directly, they had entertained themselves for some weeks by lying in wait for Legolas and tripping him while he was in dangerous locations. He’d already fallen down three staircases, four hills, and landed on numerous sharp rocks and other harsh objects. The gashes on his back were from landing on some particularly hazardous boulders near the river that had been sharpened to a point by the running water. He had many other injuries, but the wounds on his back were the worst. He had tried to stitch them up, but he could not grasp the wounds as they were in the center of his back and just out of his reach. The wounds were thus open and bleeding freely as Legolas wandered the paths of Rivendell’s gardens. 

The gardens were silent and peaceful, and this relaxing environment had Legolas falling into a half-aware state. He was thus oblivious to the soft footfalls behind him that signaled the approach of another person. 

\---

Allonde couldn’t sleep. She was an apprentice healer under Lord Elrond’s training and she had an exam in the morning that would determine whether or not she could continue her training with the famous healer, or if she would be dropped out of the program. Her nervousness had prevented her from sleeping, so she’d taken to the gardens in hope of at least finding some rest before morning. Allonde hadn’t expected to meet anyone else in the gardens, especially at this time of night, so when she saw the male elf she approached quietly, knowing that he probably sought rest as well. He didn’t appear to notice her approach, which left Allonde time to study him. His back was to her, and her healer instincts immediately rose when her keen eyes spotted patches of red staining the male elf’s shirt. The nervousness she held about tomorrow’s test disappeared as her training kicked in and her determination rose. She would help this elf, whether he wanted aid or not. 

\---

Legolas startled violently when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, his eyes wide and his stance ready for a fight. He relaxed a bit when he recognized the female elf’s clothing that designated her as an apprentice healer. While he didn’t trust the healers under Elrond to be unbiased, he knew that their oaths prevented them from searching him out to harm him. He wouldn’t put it past them to damage his health should he go to them for healing, but he knew that they wouldn’t physically injure him while he was outside of their domain. 

Taking a calming breath, Legolas addressed the elleth. “Good evening” He said politely, trying to play off his rather odd reaction as just being startled. 

\---

Allonde saw the fearful reaction and read it for what it was. A wounded warrior that was unsure of his safety, reacting with extreme wariness to her surprise contact. She was more convinced than ever of his need for treatment, but she could read in his hesitant gaze that he would not easily consent to it. Well, if he didn’t want to come willingly, she’d just have to resort to her secret weapon. Female wiles. 

Smiling in greeting, Allonde introduced herself to the ellon and learned his name in return, Legolas of Mirkwood. Allonde was no foreigner to politics, and instantly knew why Legolas was so wary of other elves. It was a sad situation, and Allonde felt great anger towards those who had persecuted the elven prince for simply being at the wrong place at the wrong time, or perhaps the right place at the right time, if you were taking into account Elrond’s health. She felt her protective, almost motherly instincts rise in protest of the treatment Legolas had received, and she vowed then and there to do all she could to help the prince. She had been born in Mirkwood, back when it had been bright and free of the evil creatures that now infested it, when it was called Greenwood the Great. While she’d never met Prince Legolas, she knew of his exploits and how he was dedicated to his kingdom and the elven race. Despite her now living in Rivendell, she still felt tied to her Mirkwood roots, and she would not abandon her prince now. 

“I am glad to meet you at last, Prince Legolas. I hail from the Greenwood, and I am grateful for your service to my childhood home” Allonde stated, trying to make the prince relax by alerting him of their shared homeland. It worked, and Legolas visibly let go of his tension. “What happened to you? I can see the blood on your back” Allonde asked, pressing the point when she saw Legolas start to try and brush the matter off. “I know that many are wrongfully angry with you, someone took that too far, didn’t they?” 

\---

Legolas sighed, realizing that Allonde wouldn’t let the matter go. He could see the determination in her eyes, and he knew that as a healer, she couldn’t just ignore the obvious wounds she’d seen. Giving in to the inevitable, Legolas told her what happened and allowed her to tug him all the way to the Healing Hall. She cleaned, stitched, and bandaged his many wounds, and made careful note of them in a small little notebook she always carried with her. She wouldn’t show or tell anyone about it, as Legolas asked her not to, but she would keep a record of it so that those responsible could be brought to justice later on. Allonde also advised Legolas to do the same, and he informed her that he had been making note of his treatment from the beginning. At least there would be plenty of evidence when the time came. Allonde knew just as well as Legolas did that the matter could not be resolved right now, but she would not let the matter go unpunished. She would watch out for her prince, and would heal him whenever she could. She’d made a vow after all, and she didn’t break her word. 

-End Flashback-

Legolas sighed as he remembered the night when he first met Allonde. She’d been a lifesaver, sometimes literally, since then. Legolas found himself reluctantly forming a trust with the fellow wood elf, and he came to her whenever his wounds were beyond his personal care. She remained discreet, and they didn’t think that anyone else had caught wind of their actions. It was a relief to know that one elf in Rivendell had his back. 

Legolas had a few recent injuries that he’d had to go to Allonde to fix, as they were deep and serious enough that his meager knowledge was not enough. Several of his wounds were in the beginning stages of healing and were still painful, and he had many old wounds that he’d tried to fix on his own that were troubling him. They had healed incorrectly and were still tender and easily hurt. He worried that they would become infected and perhaps do more damage. He was a warrior, and he couldn’t have any injuries that hindered his movement. 

His greatest worry was for the use of his left shoulder, as it had been dislocated numerous times over the past three years and was now far more susceptible to further dislocations. As an archer, Legolas couldn’t afford to have any permanent injury to his hands, arms, shoulders, or any of the surrounding muscles. Elrond was a well renowned healer, and could probably prescribe exercises and medication that would strengthen the ligaments and thus fix his shoulder. However, Legolas was in no mind to go to Elrond for anything, let alone healing. The elf lord had ignored him for years, allowed his people to severely harm him, and had not stopped the rumor mill from flying after their accidental bonding. While Elrond may not have actively harmed him, his inaction had allowed for others to do so. Legolas held no trust in the elf lord, and thus would not place himself into his care. 

Legolas’s wounds twinged painfully as he stretched in his seat, the injuries protesting the position he’d held for hours as he devoured the books on bonding. He’d gone through four tomes already, and had still not found a viable solution. Looking to the library window, Legolas realized that night had fallen. The moon was high in the sky and inky black darkness hid most of Rivendell from his sight. Legolas let out a sigh as he stood and returned the books to their respective shelves. He vowed to return in the morning and left the library. He did not however, retire to the rooms he’d just been assigned. Years ago, he had been forced into rooms in the back of the house, the worst and least accessible rooms in Rivendell. Now, after his return, Elrond had opened the family quarters to him, giving Legolas one of the best rooms in the valley. Legolas did not want it. He certainly did not want to be close to Elladan and Elrohir, and he had no desire to have to encounter them with any frequency. He had not told Elrond this, of course, as he had no desire for any of the family to know where he would be sleeping. Informing your enemies of where and when you would be defenseless and vulnerable was not a wise idea. 

So instead of heading to any of the rooms in the main house, Legolas quietly made his way into the forest. As he walked, he listened for any followers and ensured that no one saw him. He would not let anyone discover where he was going. His elven eyes made walking in the dense tree cover easy despite the darkness, and he found himself relaxing as he left the other inhabitants of Rivendell behind. Legolas walked in the forest for some time before approaching an ancient maple tree in the heart of the dense woods, far away from the Rivendell homes. It would take at least an hour for someone from the main house to reach this tree, and it would require them to make it through most of the forest with the trees working against them. Legolas had poured his heart out to these trees, and they responded by creating heavy defenses against the Rivendell elves, should they ever dare come after their beloved woodland prince. They would protect him with their lives, and would never betray his confidence nor location to anyone. 

As Legolas climbed the maple, he asked it to shelter him for the night. It accepted his request happily, and took the initiative to inform the other trees nearby to move their branches, forming a comfortable, safe, and concealed place for Legolas to sleep. After thanking the trees, Legolas let out all his tension and laid down to rest for the night in the bows of the trees, feeling far safer than he ever did in Rivendell. 

How sad it was that an elf felt far more comfortable and safe with the trees, rather than with members of their own kind. Oh how the mighty race had fallen.


	7. Fate's Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond considers how he can apologize and try to repair the barely-there bond while discovering more and more sorrowing realizations of what Legolas had been going through while he was in what he could embarrassingly call a three year sulk. Legolas, meanwhile, remains steadfast in his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, like the previous one, is 100% original material, so if anyone has a comment on how it fits in or how they like it, I'd love the feedback.

Elrond sighed as he too realized how much time had passed while he was unaware. Looking out the window from his master suite in the family quarters of the main house, Elrond felt sadness enter him as he realized Legolas had not touched the rooms he’d been given. The rooms were next door to Elrond’s and were reserved for the lord’s bonded. They had stood empty for years, and Elrond knew that Legolas had not entered them even once since their accidental bonding. Elrond moved to the door that connected the two rooms, and entered the other suite. The bed was perfectly made, but was empty. The whole room had been cleaned and was spotless, but the emptiness made it feel cold and blank. Legolas had not accepted his offer to reside nearby, and so the room remained unused. 

Elrond wandered over to the balcony of the room, leaning over the railing and staring out into Rivendell, wondering where Legolas was. After questioning his house staff Elrond had discovered both where Legolas had been residing and that he had not been seen sleeping there for quite some time. Again, Elrond’s healer instincts rose up in protest at hearing that his bonded was not sleeping just as he was not eating. He wanted to help Legolas, heal him if he could, and fix all his mistakes. But after speaking with him tonight, Elrond knew that Legolas would not want him anywhere near his person, let alone touching him and examining him. His mind may know this, but his heart and his training demanded that he act on behalf of his fellow elf, not to mention his own bonded. 

Knowing that he would never fall asleep tonight while his mind was whirling with possibilities and ways to approach Legolas, Elrond decided to wander the pathways of his home, hoping to calm his racing mind and repair his aching heart. 

\---

Unbeknownst to him, fate had favored Elrond and he had randomly chosen the very pathways that would lead to the section of the forest that Legolas was resting in. 

\---

Elrond wandered aimlessly through the woods, trying to think of the perfect conversation, gift, or act that would convince Legolas of his sincerity and true wish to repair their damaged relationship. While he was not particularly aware of his surroundings, he had no choice but to notice the trees physically moving to block his path. While it was well known, to the elves at least, that the trees had some level of sentience, this was an odd and uncommon occurrence. The trees would speak to the elves- especially the wood elves- when asked, but they rarely made any kind of physical action. So Elrond stopped and paid close attention to the tree in question, as well as the surrounding area. Something must have caused the tree to take this course of action, and Elrond was extremely curious to discover what that cause was. 

Examining the forest and the tree that had moved, Elrond realized that the trees all seemed downright hostile towards him, and they were all tense and ready to act against him. This was highly unusual, as the trees usually welcomed the elves. Something was wrong. 

Suddenly, it hit Elrond. Who did the trees listen to above all others? Who did they welcome above all others? Who did they love above all others? The wood elves. And who was the only wood elf currently unaccounted for in Rivendell? Legolas. The trees were protecting Legolas. 

Somehow, they knew about what had happened to their prince and Elrond’s involvement in it, and they were preventing him from running across the wood elf. Perhaps Legolas had spoken to them, but Elrond guessed that the trees had done all of this themselves. The trees all loved the woodland prince, even more than the other Mirkwood elves. It would be just like them to take the initiative and do all they could to shelter Legolas. Even from other elves. 

This revelation came with a great amount of confusion. What was Legolas doing in the middle of the night in the forest? Elrond slowly came to the dreaded conclusion that Legolas was not seen in his room at night because he came out here to the trees to sleep. His trust in the Rivendell elves was so low that he would not rest within the home, but rather sought shelter and protection from the forest. It hit Elrond hard, and his heart broke anew. He vowed to find Legolas and bring him back to the comfort of his rooms. While the trees would do their best to protect Legolas, Elrond had doubts about the safety of sleeping in the woods. He did not consider it safe nor wise to do so, and he wanted to ensure Legolas’s comfort. He had been remiss about seeing all of those aspects through in the past, and he wanted to make up for that now. 

After a long and tedious conversation with the trees, Elrond finally managed to convince them to leave the path and let him through. He was, after all, the Lord of Rivendell and thus had some measure of power over the area. The trees recognized his authority, and very reluctantly moved aside. Elrond did not, however, manage to convince them of his good intentions, and their anger towards him had not dimmed. They let him pass, but they did not make it any easier on him, and they certainly did not reveal where the prince was. 

Elrond stretched out his senses, trying to use his considerable mental prowess to sense where his fellow elf was. While he could not use their bond, all elves had a basic natural connection to each other, and in great need, most could locate one another. Using this sense, Elrond found his way to the heart of the forest and stopped at an old maple tree that seemed to be particularly angry with him. Elrond guessed that this was because Legolas had spent the most time with this tree, and perhaps was in it now. 

While he may have found Legolas, he had no doubt that his climbing skills were no match for the woodland prince and that he would not be able to reach him. Also, Elrond doubted that the tree would allow him to climb it. If he tried, he would probably be dumped to the ground within seconds. So, Elrond took a different approach. 

He coughed. Loudly. 

\---

Legolas startled awake, and immediately tried to suppress a groan of pain as his old injuries protested both the sudden movement and the hard wood he had slept against. He was only partially successful in repressing the sound. His brain took a moment to truly awaken, but when it did, he instantly took note of his surroundings. His subconscious promptly reminded him why he woke up, and he looked around for the cause of the sound. He was surprised to see Elrond standing at the base of the tree. This was as unexpected as it was unwelcome. 

\---

Elrond saw a sudden movement in the maple tree and heard the smothered groan that must have come from Legolas. It didn’t sound good. Elrond’s healer training immediately shifted into overdrive as he tried to analyse the sound in order to diagnose the problem. He knew that historically Legolas did not let his pain show if at all possible, so the fact that he had verbalized it meant that it was either totally unexpected or happened when he was not fully aware. Elrond didn't know what kind of injury caused the reaction, but now he at least knew that there was one. Elrond could be extremely stubborn, and now that he knew his bonded was hurt, he would not rest until he was able to examine Legolas and treat the damage. 

“What are you doing in the forest on this fine night Legolas?” Elrond called up to him with a polite tone that carefully did not convey his curiosity and determination. 

\---

Legolas wanted to swear. This was not a good time for a conversation, and he could tell Elrond was far more interested than he sounded. He put his hand on the bark of the old maple tree and spoke to it, thanking it for allowing him to rest within its branches. He then climbed down from the tree and gave a rather evasive reply to Elrond “I am merely enjoying this lovely evening.”

Elrond raised an eyebrow at this polite yet utterly unhelpful answer. “Would you care to accompany me back to the house?” Elrond offered, knowing that Legolas would have a hard time coming up with a reasonable reason not to accept. 

Legolas frowned, knowing he had walked into Elrond’s verbal trap, and he accepted his defeat with grace and simply nodded his head. Both elves returned to the path that would lead them back into the heart of Rivendell. Legolas knew that he would probably have to speak to Elrond for the sake of remaining polite, but he was in no hurry to break the silence between them. It would be up to Elrond to make the first move. 

\---

Elrond gave a mental sigh and tried to recall what solution he had come up with before being stopped by the trees. He hadn’t really come up with anything meaningful yet, leaving him at a loss as to how to make it up to Legolas. Still, he had to try.

“I meant what I said earlier today. I want to make this up to you. What can I do?” 

“I still do not understand your newfound desire to keep me. You were perfectly happy to ignore me these past three years. I do not see what has changed that you are now so desperate for my forgiveness.” Legolas stated, his voice void of everything but coldness. 

“I am so sorry that I neglected you and your needs Legolas. That was wrong of me. I was trying to work through the feelings left by my wife’s departure for Valinor, and I did not think of anyone but myself. I was selfish, and I am sorry.” Elrond stated, his tone lending truth to his words. 

Legolas turned and watched Elrond’s expression with calculation. He seemed to accept that Elrond was telling the truth, and he replied in a slightly less biting tone “That does not explain why you have changed now.” 

“When you left, I realized how much I took your presence for granted. I was almost immediately weakened, and it took me some time to understand why. When I looked back on these three years, I was horrified to realize what I had done to you. I am so sorry that it took me this long to appreciate what you did for me. You saved my life, again, and I repaid you horribly. I would like to try and make reparations, if you will allow me.” Elrond was not holding back, despite how much shame and despair he felt. He would not hide anything from his bonded. Legolas deserved to know the whole truth.

“I have no desire to remain in Rivendell long enough for you to try and fix this non-existent relationship. I miss my family and my home, and I will be returning to it as soon as possible.” Legolas replied, his tone neutral and unemotional. 

“Please. Will you at least let me try to fix this while you are here? I won’t stop you from leaving, but please, give me this chance.” Elrond pleaded, recognizing that he could not convince Legolas to stay for any longer than he had to. 

“I have no say in your actions. Do as you wish” was Legolas’s simple reply. His words were a hidden reminder to Elrond that he did not have a say in Legolas’s actions either. They may be bonded, but that meant very little now.

Elrond was eager to continue talking, but decided that he’d pushed enough and let silence fall again. They continued to walk back to Rivendell, the moon lighting their path through the forest. It was truly a beautiful night, and both elves spent the rest of the trip appreciating the sights. Both wished for the company to be different, however. Legolas wished he was alone so he could relax and truly enjoy the night, while Elrond wished that he could converse with his bonded in a happy and normal way, not walking on eggshells due to his own mistakes. 

Elrond knew that the relationship, or lack of it, was entirely his fault, but that did nothing to ease his heartache nor diminish his desire for the situation to be different. Oh how he longed for a romantic relationship with his bonded, the kind that he had not had with Celebrain. He wanted to love and be loved, to care for someone and have that care returned. Elrond was well aware, however, that his wish was unlikely to occur. Legolas must have lost all the love and care he’d had for Elrond after everything happened. Love was probably the farthest thing from Legolas’s mind, and it was the fault of Elrond and his people. How the mighty had fallen.


	8. Reluctant Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is reluctant to trust Elrond but realizes that he can at least trust him as an oath-sworn healer and thus allows Elrond to zero in on his injury.

When they both reached Rivendell, Legolas started to move away from Elrond and took a step in the opposite direction from the family wing. Elrond quickly reached out and without thinking, grabbed Legolas’s arm to stop him. Legolas let out a quiet cry at this sudden pull on his injured shoulder. Elrond narrowed his eyes at this reaction and visually examined Legolas’s arm. 

Legolas was quick to pull out of Elrond’s grasp “What do you think you’re doing?” He demanded. 

“Your room is this way” Elrond replied, still in healer mode. He would not let this go now that he had tangible proof of Legolas’s being injured. 

“My room is in the back of the house” Legolas stated coldly.

“I’m sorry that you were given those, they should never have been yours. You know that a room in the family wing was prepared for you. Will you stay in it, please?” Elrond asked. 

Legolas was tired and hurt. He had no energy to continue arguing with Elrond about where he would stay the night. Deciding that he could sate Elrond’s wish for him to remain near for one night, Legolas gave up the fight. “Fine” was his curt reply, the unspoken words “just for tonight” clear. 

Elrond watched Legolas’s face closely, noting that he appeared extremely weary and in pain. Normally, Legolas masked his expression, so the fact that he was able to read him at all left Elrond worried. He was happy that Legolas agreed to stay in the rooms beside Elrond’s own suite, but he was aware that Legolas had no intention of staying in them for long. Still, at least Elrond had his foot in the door, so to speak. 

Elrond gently led his bonded to the family wing of the house, his worry increasing when Legolas did not protest his hand on his arm and the careful guidance. Clearly, Legolas was unwell. 

\---

When they reached Legolas’s new room, Elrond quietly opened the door and led Legolas over to the soft bed in the center of the large room. Legolas practically fell onto it and seemed to instantly fall asleep. While the healer in Elrond appreciated his patient getting some rest, he wished Legolas had changed into more comfortable clothing and removed his boots first. 

Elrond sighed and began to extract Legolas’s feet from the boots, being extremely careful as he knew that Legolas was a light sleeper. Or at least, he usually was. It appeared that nothing would rouse Legolas in his wounded state, as Elrond’s ministrations did not cause any reaction from the sleeping elf. After the boots had been removed, Elrond lifted Legolas so that he could set him under the blankets. Again, Elrond’s healer instincts rose up in protest when he felt just how light Legolas was. His body was practically purring, however, at being able to hold Legolas in his arms. Gently setting Legolas down on the bed, Elrond pulled the blankets up to Legolas’s shoulders and crept out of the room. As much as he wanted to examine Legolas, he knew that he must wait until Legolas was awake and aware to do so. Taking advantage of Legolas’s unconcious state would not help repair the broken trust between them. 

Elrond sighed in both sadness and hope as he laid back in his own bed and considered the day. Sadness for the amount of hurt he and his people had caused Legolas, the fact that his bonded wished to end their connection, and the obviously bad state Legolas was in. Hope for the small allowances Legolas had given him tonight, allowing him to guide and speak to him. While he was certain that the future would not be smooth, at least he now had a small shot at fixing all of this. 

Elrond fell asleep with thoughts of hope and joy running through his mind as he pondered ways to make it up to Legolas. 

\---

Elrond awoke with a start when he heard a muffled scream. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he was awake and aware in seconds as he ran towards the sound. Racing to Legolas’s room, Elrond’s eyes dashed around looking for a threat. Besides Legolas and himself, there wasn’t anyone or anything else in the room. Fixing his attention on his bonded, Elrond quickly realized that Legolas was awake, but not completely aware. Seeing how Legolas was partially sitting up, but not placing any weight or pressure on his left shoulder, Elrond guessed at what had happened. Legolas had probably moved in his sleep, rolling onto his injured shoulder and aggravated it, causing his pained cry. 

Moving closer to Legolas, Elrond spoke quietly, trying to avoid startling the other elf. “Are you well Legolas?” He asked softly. 

Legolas’s eyes moved towards him, and Elrond noted the glassy, glazed look they had.   
“I’m...fine” Legolas struggled to get out, his tone and body clearly proving his words wrong. 

“Please, Legolas. You are clearly hurt. Will you let me help you?” Elrond asked, his tone not quite begging but close. 

Legolas seemed to be thinking it through, no doubt placing Elrond’s previous behavior against his current one and his well known healing skills. Eventually, Legolas nodded his head and accepted Elrond’s help. 

“What happened to your shoulder?” Elrond asked as he placed his hand on Legolas’s forehead to check for a fever. Elves did not normally get sick, but they could become infected through their wounds. Elrond was betting that an infection was the cause of Legolas’s grogginess and unguarded body language. Legolas seemed to become a bit more aware after Elrond’s question, and his face showed his reluctance to answer. Elrond was puzzled, and wondered why such a simple question brought about such a strong reaction. He waited patiently for Legolas to answer. 

“It’s an old injury. I fell on it a few months ago.” Legolas responded rather evasively, clearly not giving Elrond the whole story. 

“I have never known you to be clumsy or reckless. What caused you to fall?” Elrond asked, his parental instincts rising as he noted the emission of facts. He’d raised two sons after all. He was well experienced with being able to spot carefully edited stories. 

“Why don’t you ask your sons?” Legolas responded with a bitter tone. 

Elrond mentally stiffened, hoping that the inkling of thought he had was wrong. He didn’t want to think that his son’s were the cause for the injury, though given the recent revelation that they weren’t above physical and verbal bullying made him suspicious. Still, hoping against reason, Elrond prayed to the Valar that his assumption was wrong. “What happened?” he asked as he gently manipulated Legolas’ shoulder, rotating and pulling on it to discover which muscles or ligaments were damaged. 

“Your sons...did not handle their mother’s departure well. When we were accidentally bonded, they reacted with extreme anger and assumed that I’d taken advantage of the situation. They turned the whole of Rivendell against me.” Legolas paused, clearly debating with himself whether or not to tell the next part. After a long pause, he continued, “They took their anger out on me physically starting two years ago. I dislocated my shoulder as a result of both of them pushing me down a flight of stairs.” Legolas ended his story with a wary glance at Elrond. His body tensed and he seemed to be waiting for Elrond to react with anger. 

\---

At first, Elrond didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to trust that his sons were better than that, that they would never hurt another elf and certainly not Legolas. But he realized that Legolas had no reason to lie to him, and that he should trust his bonded if he ever wanted Legolas to trust him in return. As he thought back over the past three years, he also realized how much his son’s behavior had apparently changed. Their words had become harsher, their behavior sporadic, and they’d become short-tempered. Elrond hadn’t noticed the change at the time, but as he recalled the past interactions, he realized how true Legolas was. His sons had changed, and for the worse. 

“I am so sorry that they did this to do, and that I did not take charge of them. I should’ve been a better father and bonded these past three years, but I allowed my own grief and self-pity to blind me to what was happening in my realm and in my family. I’m sorry.” Elrond replied softly, the weight of his own actions and the actions of his people falling heavily on him. He knew that this whole mess with Legolas and their relationship was his own fault, but he hadn’t realized what else had been happening around him. Legolas had been emotionally hurt by Elrond, but he had been physically hurt by Elladan and Elrohir and the inhabitants of Rivendell. 

Sadness and hopelessness began to creep into Elrond’s mind as he realized that while he may have a slim chance at fixing his mistakes and repairing his relationship with Legolas, he still might lose Legolas due to the actions of Rivendell’s elves. No wonder Legolas left. With Elladan and Elrohir encouraging the other elves to harm Legolas, Rivendell would’ve turned into a battlefield. Legolas would have had to watch his every step, tried to avoid as many elves as possible, and try to stay away from the twins. When Legolas left, he hadn’t just been trying to escape from Elrond, he’d been trying to escape from the whole of Rivendell. And Elrond had dragged him right back into the lion’s den, and expected him to reside in the middle of it. No wonder Legolas had not touched the rooms, instead seeking shelter in the forest, far away from everyone else. Legolas didn’t feel safe. Elrond’s heart ached for what his bonded must have gone through, alone and hurting, without anyone to turn to for help. 

\---  
Legolas wasn’t sure why he’d blurted out the story. He blamed his tired mind for the slip up. He’d never intended to tell Elrond the truth because he didn’t trust that he would take it well, that he’d believe him, or that he’d bring justice to those responsible. Legolas let out a curse in his mind as he realized what he’d said in his foggy mental state. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to clear his mind. He’d need all his mental fortitude to survive this night. Mask upon mask fell into place as Legolas pushed the pain in his body and the fever raging in his mind away. Instantly, his expression was concealed, his emotions hidden, and his body tense with readiness to act. 

Elrond wanted to curse when he saw Legolas fight to return to full awareness. He almost did curse when he saw his bonded reinstate the masks that had fallen when he was asleep. Legolas’s face was no longer expressive, his body no longer open, and his mind was firmly shut against their bond. Elrond was back to square one. 

“I’m sorry. I know that I can never say that enough, but I truly am sorry about everything that’s happened these past three years. I should never have ignored you, left you alone, and disregarded my duties as Lord of this Realm. I have done much wrong, and I want to try and fix it. Will you let me treat you? I don’t blame you for anything, I just want to help you.” Elrond said, trying to reach out to Legolas. 

Legolas stared into Elrond’s eyes, trying to figure out if he believed Elrond had truly changed and wanted to make amends. Could he trust Elrond? Could he let his guard down enough to let the renowned healer treat him?” Legolas realized that while he did not trust Elrond with personal matters, or with his heart, he could trust the healer aspect of Elrond. A healer vows to do no harm, and that, Legolas could trust. He’d trusted Allonde, after all, for many of the same reasons. 

Finally, Legolas nodded his head and relaxed his body, allowing Elrond full access. Elrond wasted no time in healing his bonded, now that he was allowed to. 

Elrond stretched out one hand to Legolas’s temple to measure his fever while his other hand reached out to Legolas’s neck to check his heart rate. His own heart shuddered with despair when he noticed that his quick movements had Legolas flinching and nearly moving away from him. Legolas’s instincts had fallen to a point where any sudden movement towards him was regarded as a potential threat or incoming hurt. Elrond felt crushed, but knew that it would be a point addressed later. Legolas was in no condition to talk. Besides, a lack of trust was not something that could be fixed with words alone. Actions speak louder than words, after all. Elrond would have to prove himself to his bonded.

Focusing on the situation at hand, literally, Elrond settled his fingers on Legolas’s forehead and pulse. His mind immediately spoke up and told him how nice it felt to be touching his bonded, and how much he wanted to show his love to Legolas. Elrond shoved these feelings aside however, when he registered just how serious the problem was. Legolas’s body felt hot, clearly reflecting his fevered state, and his pulse was far too fast. His body was going into overdrive to try and combat the sickness, but in doing so, was doing more harm than good. Elrond immediately prioritized getting Legolas’s heart rate down and his fever treated. 

As Elrond was beginning his examination, Legolas started to feel his eyes getting heavy, and he struggled to remain awake. While he trusted Elrond as a healer, he wasn’t so sure about staying in Rivendell, with the elves who had harmed him all around. Experience told him that he was not safe, so he struggled against his body to stay aware. It was a losing battle, and he knew it. But still, he resisted the rest he so dearly needed. 

Elrond finished his preliminary exam, knowing that he needed to get Legolas’s permission to do a much more in-depth one. He looked up into Legolas’s face, and was about to ask, when he noticed Legolas’s struggle against sleep. “It’s ok, I’m here and I’ll keep you safe” Elrond said soothingly as he tried to calm his patient. “I’ll take you to the Hall of Healing and treat you there. I’ll watch over you and stay with you the whole time. You are safe. Rest.”

Legolas heard Elrond’s words as if they were coming from a great distance, and while his ears reported the sound, his mind did not process them. Despite his obvious need to sleep, he still fought against it. 

Elrond sighed as he realized that Legolas had not really heard him. Closing his eyes, Elrond connected to the healing power he possessed. Putting a hand on Legolas’s forehead, Elrond used his power to gently push Legolas into a deep sleep. He would not awaken for some time, and movement and sounds would not reach him in this state. 

Elrond was shocked when his gentle push was met with a strong barrier. Legolas’s mind was far stronger than he’d have thought. Using his power, Elrond looked into his bonded’s mind to see what was blocking him. He immediately came up against a solid wall of power that was both defending Legolas’s privacy and offensively pushing against Elrond’s mental intrusion. Elrond had no doubt that if Legolas wasn’t in such a weak state, he would have been ejected out of his bonded’s mind within moments. Elrond stopped his mental push, and used his mind to brush up against Legolas’s, letting his intentions flow into his bonded. As a healer, Elrond typically could get through the protections around the mind of fellow elves since they would recognize the healing power and allow it through. After several moments of hesitation, Legolas’s mind allowed his intrusion after accepting that his intentions were pure. Elrond was extremely careful as he gently pushed Legolas into sleep and quickly retreated out of his mind. Apparently, his bonded had a few secrets up his sleeve, Elrond had no idea that the Sindar Prince had any kind of mental talent, let alone such strong walls. 

After ensuring that Legolas was deeply asleep, Elrond tenderly picked his bonded up. Settling Legolas in his arms, he carefully walked to the House of Healing. It was now a few hours before dawn, and Rivendell was beginning to awaken. Elrond encountered a few elves as he made his way to the Healing Halls, and he noted the curious glances they sent towards him and hostile ones towards the unconscious prince in his arms. Elrond was saddened by the further proof of the misplaced anger his people had towards Legolas. 

Upon reaching the Healing Halls, Elrond was greeted by one of his old apprentices, who had just earned her full healer status and was working the night shift in the hall. 

“What happened to him, Lord Elrond?” Allonde asked as she rushed over and moved to take Legolas from Elrond. 

“An old injury was aggravated and I suspect that he has some infected wounds on his back.” Elrond replied, keeping hold of his bonded and giving her a warning glare. It had no visible impact, much to Elrond’s irritation. 

“Again!? Oh Legolas” Allonde said with a fond yet worried tone. 

Clearly, Elrond was missing something. Again. It was grating on his nerves to apparently be the only one who didn’t know what was going on in his own valley. It was equally irritating to not know what was going on with his bonded. He planned to rectify both issues as soon as Legolas was well. 

“He has been here before?” Elrond asked as he gently set Legolas down on one of the infirmary beds. 

Allonde shook her head sadly and nodded “Many times, but always at night when no one else is around. I do my best to patch him up, but sometimes his injuries are beyond my care. He won’t let me call for anyone else however, and he won’t go to any of the other healers. He doesn’t trust them...I guess he has reason not to. I’ve overheard them talking badly about him enough times to be wary of them on his behalf. I feel great sorrow and anger that people don’t feel safe coming to us, to healers! It’s wrong, but there is little I can do.” Allonde responded with frustration when referring to her fellow healers, and with great sadness as she looked upon Legolas. 

She would not tell Elrond about how she and Legolas met, nor the fact that they’d become friends. Allonde intentionally downplayed her role in Legolas’s healing, knowing that he didn’t trust Elrond. While she knew and liked Elrond as a teacher and a fellow healer, she realized that he could be very different in a relationship, and she knew that if Legolas didn’t trust him, he had good reason not to. Allonde didn’t want to reveal herself too soon and put Legolas at risk by making Elrond aware. She’d wait until she could talk to Legolas privately and see what he wanted her to do.

Elrond realized that Legolas had at least one ally, and he was glad that Legolas had at least gotten some treatment. His thoughts and emotions mirrored Allonde when he heard about the other healer’s behavior. It went against all of his training. Healers were supposed to be non-combatants, they should remain neutral in conflicts and simply provide healing to all people. Elrond was furious when he realized that the elves that he’d taught were not following this principle, and had alienated his own bonded. Who knew how many other elves in Rivendell were not going to the Healing Halls simply because they did not feel comfortable or safe with the healers? It seemed like everywhere Elrond went he was finding more and more problems. He had been truly remiss as the Lord of this Valley, and he was just beginning to understand just how much wrong had been going on while he was unaware. 

Allonde took advantage of Elrond’s thoughtful state and began to treat Legolas herself, occasionally giving wary glances to her Lord. She wasn’t sure what the relationship between them was, but she’d seen Legolas before when he was hurt, and had heard him previously refuse to be treated by Elrond. After seeing how Rivendell’s inhabitants had hurt Legolas, she took his safety when he was with her very seriously. She would not let anyone hurt her patient, her friend, and her prince. 

Elrond shook himself and berated his lack of focus. He had a lot of work to do in the future, but right now, he needed to help Legolas recover. He was startled to discover that Allonde had already begun Legolas’s treatment. He was about to speak up and take over, when he noted her cautious glances at him and her rather tense, protective stance. She didn’t trust him, and was trying to prevent him from treating Legolas. Elrond wanted to be upset, but he realized that she had every right to be wary of him in regards to Legolas. 

“I have realized my mistakes against Legolas, and I only seek to repair this hurt done to my bonded. Will you assist me?” Elrond asked, remaining humble and showing his sincerity. 

After several long moments of consideration, Allonde reluctantly allowed Elrond to aid her.


	9. Discussion and Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Elrond finally have a serious talk about expectations and the future between them. Elrond comes to some horrifying realizations and knows that he no longer has time to wait, he must act now.

Three hours later, Elrond and Allonde had completed healing Legolas. The fever was down, his wounds cleaned and expertly stitched and bandaged, and his shoulder was aligned properly so that the ligaments would heal. Now that Elrond had done all he could for Legolas physically, he wanted to try and help him mentally and emotionally. So, calling upon his power, he placed his hands on Legolas’s head and chest and then dove into his mind as he had done earlier. While Legolas had blocked the bond, he did not completely barricade his mind away, and thus Elrond was able to reach him through a healing trance. Again, Legolas’s mind put up a resistance until Elrond proved his healing intent. It was clear that even while unconscious, Legolas did not trust Elrond. 

Legolas’s mind was a stunning place. His mindscape was a rendering of Mirkwood forest, back when it was bright, clean, and free of the darkness now encroaching on it. It was a replica of the forest when it was still called the Greenwood. Tall brown trees with rich emerald leaves covered the landscape and small grassy meadows dotted the area. It was very peaceful, soothing, and beautiful. Elrond searched for Legolas’s fea -his soul- and found it resting in one of the meadows near a small tinkling waterfall. His bonded was lying on the soft grass, running his hands through the water in the pool beneath the waterfall. He appeared completely relaxed and comfortable, something that Elrond had not seen in him for years. Elrond was debating on how to alert his bonded of his presence when Legolas spoke, without opening his eyes or acknowledging Elrond. 

“What are you doing here?” Legolas questioned, his tone betraying his wariness about Elrond being inside his paradise. 

“You are in a healing sleep and Allonde agreed to watch over you. I wanted to see if I could aid your recovery from the inside.” Elrond replied, sad to see how little trust his bonded had in him. 

“I am well, as you can see.” Legolas replied dismissively, clearly indicating that because there were no visible issues, Elrond should leave. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, nor moved from his relaxed pose. 

“Appearances can be deceiving, my dear bonded. I see the beauty around me and I must wonder, where have you placed the unhappy memories, the dark times in your life? You’ve built a wonderful mindscape but there must be more.” Elrond replied, trying to dig a bit into Legolas’s psyche to see if he could help heal the wounds made to it. 

Finally, Legolas opened his beautiful green eyes and stared into Elrond’s grey ones. A swirling emerald storm against a calm blue sea. Elrond realized, too late, that disturbing Legolas’s peace would not please the other elf. “Of course there is more. I have been a warrior in my homeland for centuries, and the darkness I’ve seen cannot be escaped. That does not mean I have allowed it to overwhelm the rest of my mind, nor taint the happiness I’ve fought for. Why are you so determined to see the dark side of me? It’s not a pleasant place.” Legolas replied, seeming more unbeliving than curious. 

“Everyone has a dark side, my love. I believe that by sharing pain people can work through it, and it is far easier to put behind them. Perhaps I can help you” Elrond responded, trying once again to connect with Legolas in a meaningful way. 

“You are not prepared for what you ask for.” Legolas responded, again dismissive of Elrond. He tried to shake his head and argue the point, but Legolas stopped him. “Do you truly wish to confront the memory of yourself? Your sons? Your people?” After a long pause in which Elrond tried to come up with some sort of response, Legolas continued “I didn’t think so.” Closing his eyes, Legolas focused his mind and woke himself, which pushed Elrond out of his healing trance and forced his mind back into his own body. 

Before Elrond could speak, to perhaps defend his decision to enter his bonded’s mind or maybe ask for forgiveness again, Legolas halted him. “I think we need to have a discussion, this is becoming tedious. What do you want in this relationship?” 

Elrond took a few moments to think, knowing that this was a key moment for him to explain himself and that such a time may not come again. “I want to fix my mistakes and formalize this bonding. I want to love you, as you should have been all along. I want to attain your forgiveness, eventually, and work to move past this and have a good relationship. Will you let me?” 

“You do realize that I have a family and a home to return to? You speak as if I should remain at your side for eternity. I shall not forsake my loved ones, my duties as both prince and soldier of my realm, just because of this accidental bonding.” Legolas replied, momentarily ignoring the final part of Elrond’s impassioned speech. 

“I understand that. But I feel as if I shall lose you forever if you return home before we have a chance to try and fix this.” 

“Perhaps you would. Is that really so terrible? You go from utterly ignoring my presence and existence, to begging me to stay with you. What should I believe? Three years versus three days? I truly don’t understand you. You speak as if you want me, but you have not shown any affection towards me all this time” Legolas argued. He really didn’t get Elrond, or understand what kind of game he was playing.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel unloved. I’d say that I was still grieving over losing Celebrain, but that’s no excuse, and I know that. I can say nothing to make my actions better. I made many mistakes, and I am truly regretful of that. Please, give me a chance to make things right between us” Elrond pleaded.

Legolas didn’t reply for some time, first staring into Elrond’s eyes and then lifting his gaze to look out the windows at the beautiful night sky. Minutes passed with no answer from Legolas. 

\---

At last, Legolas spoke. “As I said before, you may do as you wish while I am in Rivendell. This chance you speak of shall be granted to you during the remainder of my time here. I shall search the library for knowledge about breaking or transferring bonds without harming either individual. Until I find such a method, I will remain here. I have no wish to see one of the few elven realms fall, and that is my only reason for staying as long as I have. I shall neither encourage nor discourage your actions. However, you must do the same. 

I will not be trapped in any way. I have no desire to live in the family suite given how close that puts me to your sons. You shall not force me to reside there. I have no desire to engage with the elves of your realm, and thus I shall not be taking up any duties that would typically be done by your bonded. You shall not force me to do so. You shall not stop nor hinder my research either. I am determined to eradicate this accidental and unwanted bond between us, you will not change my mind about it. ” Legolas stated firmly, leaving no room for Elrond to protest nor make any comments. 

Elrond felt his heart break for what seemed like the millionth time as he took in the words uttered by his bonded. The lack of trust between them was sorrowing, and the thought that Legolas didn’t even trust that Elrond would not force him into unwanted situations was agonizing. He did not interrupt, merely nodding his head to show his agreement and allowing Legolas to speak his mind. Elrond would’ve liked to defend himself against the unspoken yet highly obvious doubt Legolas had about Elrond’s future treatment of him, but he knew that Legolas wouldn’t believe anything he said. Elrond had broken the promises that becoming Legolas’s bonded entailed, and it was now on his shoulders to prove himself better then before through positive action. 

“I know that you desire me to open the bond, form a relationship with you, and stay by your side in Rivendell as your bonded. I very much doubt that that will ever happen. Given the grievous actions of your people, I have no wish to remain in this realm for any significant period of time, let alone decide to live here. I cannot trust your people, and thus I shall not be forced to live around and interact with them. In light of their physical actions against me, your own inaction is far less grievous. You ignored me, yes, but you did not physically harm me. Nevertheless, your inaction could be said to have encouraged your son’s actions and thus resulted in my wounds. Either way, I cannot begin to forgive you nor want a relationship with you. I thus have no intention of opening the bond or my mind to you in any way beyond healing. If you are serious in your claims of wanting to make reparations and earn my forgiveness, you will understand and respect all that I have just told you.” Legolas ended his rather long speech with the reminder that Elrond had to accept his boundaries, or lose all chances of earning back Legolas’s trust, love, and respect. 

Elrond nodded his head at Legolas’s words. His heart was aching in both his own pain and the sympathy he felt for Legolas’s. This whole situation should have never happened, but it did, and it created a huge mess. Elrond would do his best to fix it, but he realized that some things would never go back to the way they were. Legolas had once regarded Rivendell as a second home, a retreat from the constant fighting in Mirkwood. Now, it was clear that he couldn’t stand Rivendell and its inhabitants, didn’t feel safe around them, and wanted to leave as soon as he could. Elrond doubted that Legolas would willingly return to Rivendell after their relationship was sorted out, unless Elrond managed to convince him otherwise. Perhaps he’d come on his father’s behalf, if Thranduil had official kingly business with Rivendell, but never again for pleasure, rest, or to visit what he used to call his second family. 

Elrond also doubted that Legolas would ever see him or his sons in the same light again. They used to be as close as family, called each other brothers, and went on epic adventures with each other as much as possible. Now, it appeared that his sons had both physically and emotionally harmed Legolas to an extreme degree. Even if they somehow won Legolas’s forgiveness, Elrond held no fantasies that Legolas would ever call them family again. So much had been lost while Elrond had his head in the clouds, or perhaps had buried it in the sand. 

He hadn’t wanted to face the world or himself after Celebrain’s departure. She’d been broken by the orc attack and her subsequent capture and mistreatment. In her anger, bitterness, and grief, she’d turned on her husband and took her negative emotions out on him. Hurtful words were often hurled at Elrond as he tried to heal his beloved wife. It seemed like no matter what Elrond did, he was not enough for her. She left him, her children, and her realm and sailed for the Undying Lands. Elrond had chosen to lock himself away, both physically and mentally, in order to avoid dealing with the hurt Celebrain had left. 

It was becoming more and more clear that the three years Elrond had spent shutting himself in his study and rooms had allowed for great harm to be done to his bonded and his realm. The Healing House needed an overhaul if Legolas’s treatment was any indication, his house staff needed to be disciplined for their part in Legolas’s torment, and his own sons needed to be investigated to shed light on the extent of their unjust actions. By trying to ignore his problems, Elrond had only succeeded in making them so very much worse. Pulling his mind away from his introspection, Elrond focused on his bonded. After these years of ignoring him, it was only right to shower Legolas with his attention as much as possible now. 

\---

Legolas could’ve sighed in relief when his blunt and unforgiving speech was met by simple acceptance. He was beyond tired, and despite Elrond and Allonde’s healing, still felt terrible. He noticed Elrond’s attention was off of him and he took a moment to assess himself. He could sense the new stitches in his back, the bandages on his other wounds, and could feel that his shoulder was aligned properly again and had been wrapped in a way that would stabilize it in the correct position. He could taste a few herbs on his tongue, no doubt remnants of the medicines he’d been given. He had been injured enough in the past three years to identify what had been used. The mixture of medicinal plants was varied, and Legolas could tell that Allonde had been worried about his health. The tincture had herbs to fight infection, reduce fever, slow heartbeat, strengthen the immune system, and fortify the body. He could also taste several tonics that would give his body nutrients and energy to fight off his sickness. Legolas smiled when he tasted a particular kind of honey that Allonde used exclusively for him. 

-Flashback-

Legolas barely managed to drag his way to the Healing Halls late in the evening, knowing that Allonde had the shift and would be alone in the Hall. He’d been badly injured today. It appeared that the twin demons and the inhabitants of Rivendell were particularly upset about something, and they’d taken their anger and stress out on him, as usual. Legolas was partially surprised that he’d made it to the end of the day and to the Halls at all. 

Allonde was not in the healing ward when Legoals arrived, so he simply hauled himself onto one of the beds and collapsed onto it. He closed his eyes and drifted into a half-aware state. He didn’t feel safe enough to fall unconscious without Allonde in the room, as he knew that she’d protect and shelter him. He didn’t have the strength, however, to remain fully awake and aware. Unfortunately, after he closed his eyes, he realized that it was a mistake as he couldn’t open them again and he felt himself drifting perilously close to the blackness that was unconsciousness. 

He barely heard Allonde enter the room and approach him, and by the time she’d reached his bed, he was out. He never heard Allonde’s sharp, worried gasp as she took in the sight of the badly injured and profusely bleeding prince. He never heard her frantic mistrations. He never heard her swear as she almost lost him that night. He hadn’t realized just how severe the situation had been until he woke up, several days later, and received a serious scolding from Allonde. Once he’d calmed her down, she’d told him of his near-death that night. She’d been so worried for her friend and prince that she’d almost given up and called for Elrond’s aid. Legolas was glad that she hadn’t, as he didn’t know what to feel regarding Elrond. 

Legolas had to spend many days in the Healing Halls before Allonde would release him, and during that time she plied him with tincture after tincture until he flat out refused to take any more of her foul tasting concoctions. Allonde had taken his refusal into consideration for all of two seconds, and the next time she came to him with a tonic, she’d put blueberry honey into it to mask some of the taste. 

The flavored honey soon became their little tradition and a way for Legolas to always know who’d made the potions. It had helped him avoid other malicious healers on more than one occasion, as after one sip, he’d know if it was made by Allonde. 

-End Flashback- 

Legolas gave a quiet sigh of remembrance and his small smile faded as his mind returned to the present. The past three years had been draining, full of anger, violence, and injury. While his body was physically tired, his mind and soul ached with weariness. This disturbed Legolas as he knew the dangers of falling into this kind of state. If the situation continued, Legolas faced the risk of fading. While he was determined to stay in Middle Earth and had no desire to go to the Hall of Mandos, Legolas was aware that the darkness he’d faced in Mirkwood and now in Rivendell made it possible for his body to fade regardless of his wishes. Elves were not made to withstand the evils of the world, and over time, it would taint them. He’d seen many elves forced to sail for Valinor before their time when their bodies began to fail them and their spirits dimmed after facing the great evil that was slowly encroaching on their lands. 

While Legolas was strong in both mind and body, he still felt the toll of his constant fight both physically and mentally against the darkness and the creatures it spawned. Giant spiders, orcs, wargs, goblins, wraiths and their mounts, he’d fought them all and survived. However, the hurt done by his fellow elves seemed to be far more damaging. 

Legolas supposed that fighting against evil creatures was one thing, but facing the anger and hate of his own kind was very different. Defending his home against creatures that practically screamed of their evil nature with one look at their appearance, was a far cry from defending himself against his fellow elves and their misguided hatred. He could fight orcs anyday, but how could he fight against elves? He didn’t want to become a Kinslayer. He didn’t want to fight them at all, he had been friends with many of the elves that now followed Elladan and Elrohir. Thinking of how his friends and family had betrayed him only worsened the ache in his soul and spirit. Legolas knew that he needed to get as far away from these people and thus these thoughts as he could, or else he risked abandoning his home, his duties, and most importantly, his father. Forever. 

He doubted that the others had noticed his perilous mental state yet, and for that, he was grateful. Allonde would be up in arms on his behalf, and would worry incessantly about him. Legolas didn’t want to make his confidant upset, so he had never spoken to her about the pain he felt in his heart. She could heal his body, but his soul was beyond her reach. 

Legolas mentally shook his head to clear out these depressing thoughts and looked up to gage Elrond’s mood. He was startled when he ended up looking straight into Elrond’s piercing gaze. Clearly, Legolas’s little walk in memory lane had not gone unnoticed. Legolas wanted to swear. 

Elrond had noted Legolas’s deep thoughts, and contented himself with studying his bonded unobtrusively. Despite Legolas’s attempts to conceal much of himself, when Elrond had been inside his mind he’d noticed the damage done to it. Elrond’s heart told him that Legolas was in a bad place right now, and needed all the support he could get. Unfortunately, Elrond realized that for the past three years, Legolas had been alone and unsupported. During a time in which Legolas needed help the most, he did not receive any. That would make him wary and unwilling to open up or be vulnerable now, especially with him. Swearing to do his best to help his bonded, Elrond began to deeply study Legolas. Going beyond the physical, Elrond used his power to peer into the spirit and soul of his bonded. It was a talent that Elrond had possessed since childhood, and one that had saved many lives during his healing career. 

Using this sight, Elrond noted the darkness that surrounded Legolas’s spirit. It was not the kind of darkness that represented evil, but the kind that showed deep sadness and hurt. This darkness tainted Legolas, dragging his soul and spirit down into the depths of depression. Elrond felt tears streaming down his face as he realized just how much damage had been done to Legolas, to his body, mind, soul, and spirit. Rivendell had come close to doing what centuries of fighting evil in Mirkwood had not: breaking Legolas. Elrond could sense that his bonded was teetering on the edge of a great precipice. Should he fall, he would begin fading and would either be forced to sail or die and go to the Hall of Mandos. Elrond realized that Legolas was in far greater danger than just his physical injuries. There was a chance that Elrond would lose his bonded for good. Elrond wouldn’t just lose Legolas to Mirkwood, he would be dead and resting in the domain of Mandos, Valar of death. 

If Elrond didn’t want to lose Legolas, one way or another, he needed to pull out all the stops, use all his talent, and expend much of his power. With Legolas’s life on the line, Elrond could no longer wait for his bonded to gradually open up to him again. He’d have to take a far more active approach to fixing their relationship. Elrond needed Legolas to let him in. 

Despite the fact that Legolas had fallen asleep hours ago, still resting on one of the beds in the Healing Halls. Elrond refused to leave his side. He knew that Legolas was unaware of his presence, and if he was awake, he wouldn’t appreciate Elrond’s staring. He just couldn’t pull himself away. After realizing just how serious Legolas’s health was, Elrond found he couldn’t sleep nor take his mind off the problem. As he watched over his sleeping bonded, Elrond took to pondering the situation and possible solutions.


	10. The Stage is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allonde and Elrond share notes on Legolas' health and Elrond is unsettled and downright horrified when he uncovers how dire the situation is. Left reeling, Elrond devises a method to uncover the truth of the past years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter as a preface for the next. This set up is needed for the major scene in the next chapter.

Elrond and Allonde talked long into the early morning hours, each sharing their worries for the woodland prince. At first, Allonde had been wary of Lord Elrond and had tried to avoid his questioning. After hearing Elrond’s heartfelt apologies and his sorrowful explanations for his actions, Allonde began to accept the other healer. After Elrond expressed his concern over Legolas’s mental state, Allonde shared the notes she’d taken on Legolas’s visits to the Healing Halls and informed him that Legolas had his own far more detailed version. 

After hours of discussion and planning, both healers retired to their rooms. Neither found any rest as the possibility of Legolas fading ate at their hearts. Both vowed to do all they could to heal Legolas and stop his decline into fading. Legolas wouldn’t know what hit him. 

Elrond spent the rest of the morning reading through Allonde’s notebook. It gave tangible proof of the terrible treatment his bonded had been forced to go through. While he despised reading about his bonded’s injuries and wounds, Elrond realized that he needed to learn everything he could about the past three years, and that this knowledge would help him aid Legolas in recovering. Still, he felt his heart shatter and his fury rise as he read the account of each visit Legolas had made to Allonde. 

Horror overrode the anger, however, when Elrond read the notes depicting one of Legolas’s worst visits. Allonde’s handwriting was shaky, the ink staining some of the paper as it was not blotted, and the pages had several suspicious stains. Clearly, the young healer had been extremely emotional while writing it, as evidenced by the pages holding remnants of her tears. Elrond’s own hands shook as he read the clinical words that described the horrible injuries. His eyes raced across the page, his brain quickly processed the words, and his mind inputting his immense healing knowledge as he worked to understand the severity of each visit. Suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt. The book fell out of his hands, but he took no notice of it as it fell with a loud “clunk” onto the stone floor. 

Elrond’s eyes widened and his heart raced as he came to the realization that his bonded had nearly died. Legolas had almost perished, under his roof, and he’d had no idea what was happening. His own bonded would’ve died, alone, in the middle of the night, and he wouldn’t have known about it until it was too late. 

He’d come within a hair's width of losing his bonded, forever. 

If it had taken Legolas just a few more minutes to drag himself to the Healing Halls, if Allonde hadn’t come back just when she did, or if Allonde hadn’t done all the healing just right, Legolas would have died. Elrond would’ve been rudely awoken in the middle of the night, pain overcoming him as the bond broke, and he too would have been lost forever as his body failed without the support of a bonded partner. It had come far too close for comfort, and it both horrified and enraged Elrond. It was overwhelming to know that his own sons had nearly killed his bonded, and by proxy, himself. He needed to have a serious discussion with them very soon. This had to end. 

However, Legolas’s health and safety needed to come first. Elrond could confront his sons later, his bonded needed to be his top priority. Legolas may not be inches away from death’s door due to blood loss, but he was on a slow path to fading and that could be just as dangerous. While Legolas had only minor physical injuries, his soul and spirit had deep wounds that put Legolas at great risk. Elrond slowly bent over to retrieve the fallen notebook and hesitantly continued to read, knowing that he needed to understand what had happened to his bonded. While the written account of Allonde would only tell of Legolas’s injury, it was a start. Perhaps, armed with this knowledge, Elrond would be able to get Legolas to open up and share the story behind the injuries. One way or another, Elrond was determined to help his bonded heal, in body, mind, and spirit. He would not let another bonded leave for Valinor. Not if he could help it. 

\---

Dawn broke over the horizon and soft sunlight began to creep into the room bathing the occupants in glowing light. Legolas slowly regained awareness, blinking his bleary eyes open and immediately taking in his surroundings. It was a habit well trained into him as a warrior in Mirkwood, and he found himself wary of his safety even here in Rivendell’s Healing Halls. As he searched the room, he heard soft footsteps approaching the door. A moment later, Allonde entered his room, carrying a tray with a light breakfast and several questionable liquids. Legolas sighed as he realized that the healer wouldn’t let even a day pass without forcing some sort of concoction down his throat. He gave in to the inevitable and greeted his friend with a soft smile and a “Good morning.” 

Allonde smiled in return and greeted Legolas cheerfully. She bustled about the room, her happy mood spreading to Legolas. She hid a smirk as she noted her success. After checking the stitches, changing the bandages, and plying Legolas with her noxious herbal teas, she released him from the Healing Halls. While her concern made her desire to keep him confined to the Halls for some time, she knew that Legolas would neither appreciate it nor accept it. He seemed to hate the Healing Halls with a passion and always tried to leave as soon as he could. Allonde had long wondered if it was a result of Legolas’s warrior training and instincts. If he saw Rivendell as a hostile and dangerous location, lying wounded in the Halls would seem far too risky as he would be an open target and would be hard pressed to defend himself in his weak state. Allonde was saddened by how little Legolas felt safe, even when he was in her care. She understood, and she agreed with his reasoning, but she dearly wished it didn’t have to be this way. 

\---

Elrond was trying to balance his need to uncover the truth with his wish to shelter his bonded. But, to keep Legolas safe he would need to know what he was protecting Legolas against, which meant that he needed to discover what had taken place between his sons and his bonded. The twins had admitted to pushing Legolas away by making him feel unwelcome and physically disturbing and destroying his belongings, but Elrond knew that was barely scratching the surface of the conflict between the three of them. Given his son’s reticence to discuss their actions once they realized his disgust and despisement of them, Elrond knew that he would never find the truth through a simple conversation with them. That was true for Legolas as well, though for different reasons. Legolas would not deeply discuss the matter because Elladan and Elrohir were his sons, therefore making him a biased figure in Legolas’ eyes. His bonded didn’t feel comfortable nor safe in disclosing the sins of the sons to their father. 

This left Elrond in a quandary. The truth must be discovered, but health must be maintained. Justice must be dispensed, but safety must be paramount. In an effort to do both, Elrond set up a stage in which a confrontation could be begun but no conflict would be allowed. To do this, Elrond sent word to his sons that they were to present themselves for breakfast in the main hall, a very public place where most of Rivendell’s population gathered for the morning meal. He also sent a message to Glorfindel and Erestor, asking for their presence along with a group of hand picked warriors from Glorfindel’s ranks. These warriors would be under Glorfindel’s subtle command during the meal, ready and prepared to defend the safety of all present should the expected confrontation become violent. 

With everything set up and the side players in place, Elrond approached the Healing Halls to escort Legolas. It would not do, after all, for the main participant to not show up. Knowing Legolas, Elrond supposed that he would finagle his way out of Allonde’s care and then use his new-found freedom to return to anonymity, most likely by returning to the forest and utilizing the tree’s concealment. Elrond could not let that happen this morning, not after carefully orchestrating this whole event. So, Elrond made his way to the Halls and his guess was paid off when he spotted Legolas just exiting. Taking his bonded by the hand, Elrond cheerfully began a conversation with little to no meaning inherent in it that did it’s function to keep Legolas distracted from where he was being politely dragged to. 

\---

Upon leaving the Healing Halls, Legolas was immediately accosted by Lord Elrond. Before Legolas had taken two steps outside the Hall, Elrond had approached him and began an inane conversation that Legolas was sure had no actual relevance to him. Were he a betting elf, he would put money on the fact that Elrond was trying to distract him. The question was, from what? 

Looking around, Legolas did not see anything different about Rivendell. Stopping by an old oak tree near the path, Legolas spoke with the trees. Stretching out his senses and his power, he asked the trees if anything was happening that was unusual. They were ecstatic to speak with him, and Legolas got the impression that they’d gotten the news of his sickness from one of the trees beside his room in the Healing Halls. The trees could be surprisingly talkative- even downright gossipy- when it concerned him, it seemed, and he had no doubt that the trees had spread the news of his injury far and wide. The trees seemed happy, but Legolas instantly felt their mood shift into dark anger when they reported back to him that Elladan and Elrohir were approaching the main dining hall. Legolas got the impression that the twins had been confined before this as the trees seemed vehement about their freedom being unearned. Bracing himself, Legolas prepared for the certain coming confrontation. Mask after Mask fell in place, covering his emotions and hiding his thoughts. His stance changed, going from relaxed to tense and alert within seconds. 

\---

Elrond sighed as he witnessed the change overcome his bonded’s face. While he knew that the confrontation was necessary, it did little to soothe his nerves nor his conscience which were rather upset with the idea of purposely setting up his bonded for an emotionally painful situation immediately after his stay in the Healing Halls and the revelation of his fading state. As much as this was needed, it still hurt in Elrond’s very soul to see his bonded become so closed off, cold, wary, and distrustful. Legolas was no longer a simple elf enjoying the beauty of Rivendell, he was now a warrior that was preparing for a fight. 

If there was one thing that Elrond knew with absolute certainty it was that the upcoming situation was not going to be pretty.


	11. The Play is Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond's planning pays off and the truth is spoken by both sides. But multiple players had plans that they didn't share with each other, causing all of their careful planning to be derailed by each other. Legolas' plans for revenge and a quick exit are stalled by Allonde's formal law enactment, Elrond's plan for careful truth telling is broken by Legolas' unexpectedly horrifying public confession, and Glorfindel's plans to help his lord are broken when he is called into another role.

Sometimes, Elrond wished he wasn’t right so often. His guess had been entirely too correct, and the ordeal that followed their entrance to the dining hall wasn’t pretty at all. 

Elrond could feel the hostile stares given to his bonded, despite them being arm-in-arm, as they walked to their seats. As Lord of Rivendell, Elrond had the best seat in the hall, and as his bonded, Legolas sat beside him. Elladan and Elrohir were absent, but Elrond knew that they’d be coming for breakfast within minutes. Still, he would enjoy this brief respite before the certain uproar that would come when they entered and spotted Legolas at their father’s side. Oh how he wished that his sons had not done this, had not taken their anger out on an innocent elf. Oh how the mighty family had fallen. 

But he could not dwell on it now, the next step of this play must be started. For the truth to be uttered, Elrond knew that his presence must be disguised. So, he subtly motioned to Erestor and enacted the next part of his plan. Erestor approached and seemed to those witnessing to give an urgent message to Elrond, prompting the Lord of Rivendell to rise and follow his second in command out of the halls, after informing his bonded of his temporary departure. They had timed this moment perfectly, as Elrond’s ‘departure’ coincided with Elladan and Elrohir’s arrival. Thus the twins would see Legolas as an open and unprotected target while Elrond would be witnessing the moment from a side room off the hall where he wouldn’t be seen.

\---

Elrond had regretfully apologized as he left when Erestor informed him of a matter requiring his attention, and as much as Legolas appreciated that the Lord of Rivendell had pressing duties, he didn’t look forward to a meal in front of this huge audience. Nevertheless, Legolas ignored the stares and anger directed at him, choosing to simply eat his breakfast in silence and act as if he were alone. He could tell, as subtly looked around the hall, that his indifference was irritating the other elves. It was a small pleasure, but Legolas enjoyed this little revenge on them. It was far from enough, and he had full intentions of taking far greater vengeance on them, but for now, in front of everyone, he’d take what he could get. Rivendell had forgotten just how spectacular a warrior Legolas was. He would make them remember, rather painfully, when he inacted his plans for revenge and justice. He was lauded as the best archer in Middle Earth, and thus his aim was awe-inspiringly great. He was well renowned for his blade work, his twin knives had killed many foes. He was also known for being one of the most agile and fastest elves in Mirkwood. The trees loved him, and would help him with anything he asked for. All in all, these facts meant that he would and could rain down hell on his previous tormentors and get away with it. He would certainly enjoy it. 

These thoughts kept Legolas calm despite the glaring eyes of many of his tormentors on him, and he even broke his mask of indifference enough to let out a visible smirk. This confused many people, including the spying Elrond, and was what the twins first saw when they entered the hall. When Legolas’s eyes met the twin’s his smirk turned dark and his eyes spoke of the pain he would be inflicting on them. For the second time, Elladan and Elrohir left their anger behind and noticed the danger they were in. Unfortunately, for them, the twins were bolstered by the presence of the other elves and several of their usual compatriots as well as their father’s notable absence, and thus their brief moment of clarity was soon forgotten. They approached the head table and sat down beside Legolas, trying to make him feel pinned down and cornered. Addressing him loudly, Elladan and Elrohir began to dig into Legolas for daring to sit at the family table. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Poor little lost wood elf, did you forget that you aren’t welcome here? Go on, crawl back to the little hole you came out of and leave the rest of us real elves alone. We don’t want to be dirtied by your presence.” They sneered at Legolas, making sure that their voices were loud enough for the entire hall to hear their hurtful remarks. Legolas’s calm indifferent mask did not break nor crack and for all appearances, their words did nothing to him. 

Turning his head slowly, Legolas faced them and replied with a confusingly calm and soft tone “If that’s the case, then why don’t you leave? I’m sure you can deign enough to eat with your little minions for one meal.” Legolas’s tone became dark and his eyes sparked with his rage as he continued, “Or would that ruin your image? Oh, and what was that image again? Bigoted bullies so ignorant that they think the wood elves are somehow inferior? Have the poor little elflings forgotten their history lessons? I’m sure Erestor would be willing to teach them again.” Legolas said mockingly, copying their tone perfectly. Suddenly, Legolas’s bright green eyes turned a blinding golden hue and shone with power. His eyes burned into the twin’s faces, his words biting and scorning them. Now that Legolas had no intention of staying in Rivendell, he was free to show his opinion of the two heirs. He was also free to show his immense power, which it seemed that the Noldor had forgotten about. Galadriel was not the only elf gifted with mental powers and abilities. 

\---

Elrond sighed from his concealed vantage point, unfortunately unsurprised by the words his sons were spewing at his bonded. This was yet another indication of how Legolas had been treated for the past three years and Elrond knew that the hurt inside Legolas would be deep and painful. But this behavior was nothing new and was therefore unhelpful.

Time for the next act to begin. 

\---

“Elladan. Elrohir.” Glorfindel bit out, his tone icy cold “How dare you speak in such a way to your lord’s bonded? Both of you shall appear before me in my study after breakfast, it is beyond time for you to face some consequences.” 

At this, the twin’s faces lit with anger and rage, and they turned to Legolas and unleashed. 

It was the pivotal moment in this play, the moment that Elrond had been waiting for. The part in which emotions ruled over logic and both sides were more likely to make confessions while unaware. Here, the truth would be found.

“So, you finally ran crying to Glorfindel. What did you do, scream about how unfair your life is? We’ve done nothing but tell you the truth, it isn’t our fault that you don’t like it.” Elrohir said, trying to defend themselves. He knew his brother had been about to erupt at Legolas and he’d spoken first to avoid it. He had always been better at reading people than his brother, and he could see the rage in his commander’s eyes and the promise of pain in Legolas’s. The situation had changed, and he knew that he needed to be very careful. It seemed, however, that his words were not enough to diffuse the situation. 

“Truth you say? You should have told me you were so fond of it. Let me give you some.” Legolas stated, his tone turning dark with his anger, though he didn’t let it show on his face. Legolas spent the next hour detailing each and every time the twins had hurt him, giving gruesome and lurid explanations for the wounds and treatment he’d endured. Every elf within hearing was practically hurling by the end of his speech, and each and every one of them knew with certainty that they would be facing the woodland prince’s justice and revenge. Valar help them if the prince told his father, King Thranduil. The king would bring hell down upon them for harming his son, and they all knew it. Every elf in the hall felt overwhelming fear as they realized just what they’d done, and to whom. They were so doomed. 

None, however, were more affected than Elrond and his sons. Hearing about the results of their abusive actions, the twins felt their anger disappear and reality slammed into them. The horrid facts thrown at them laid the blame at their feet, and they felt dread fill them as they realized just what they’d been doing for the past three years. By the end of his speech, nearly every elf in Rivendell had heard about the wounds they’d inflicted upon the prince, and they were horrified. Allonde stood from where she’d been seated and revealed her role in Legolas’s treatment, backing up his claims when the twins weakly tried to argue that Legolas had no proof. Formally approaching Lord Glorfindel, Allonde spoke so that the whole hall could hear. 

It was at his moment that Elrond’s carefully orchestrated play was derailed as those not part of his plan enacted their own. 

“Lord Glorfindel, I invoke the Healer’s Cry. As head of the soldiers here in Rivendell it falls under your duty to punish wrongdoers in this realm, and under the Healer’s Cry, you must take action. I submit to you my healer’s notes that prove each and every one of the statements Crown Prince Legolas made. Allonde stated forcefully, formally beginning the first stage of justice by activating a very old law. Healer’s Cry was instituted so that when a healer found evidence of abuse they could go straight to the nearest Lord and invoke justice for the situation. Whichever Lord was approached had to act, and was obligated to do all in their power to bring justice to the victim. The law voided all other laws regarding the pursuit of justice and any legal issues that may arise from them, as a Healers Cry was one of the worst and most severe actions one could take and it told everyone who heard it just how bad the situation was.

The law was ancient, created after the first Kinslaying as more of a precaution than anything. No elf thought it needed for their own race, but acknowledged that it could be useful in the aid of children from the other races in Middle Earth. After all, no elf would ever harm an elfling, but adults of the other races weren’t so loving. Allonde had only heard of it being called twice, and each time it was for a child of men. After befriending Legolas, Allonde had studied the law books and had noted that the Healer’s cry had not been struck out. It was thus still a valid rule and could be called for when needed. She had studied the law religiously, researching each and every time it had been used and how the situations had worked out. She was not going to go into this blind, and she’d prepared herself for the right time to act on Legolas’s behalf. Now, after the twins had rather loudly proclaimed their guilt and Glorfindel was more aware, she could bring the law forward. 

\---

Glorfindel’s eyes widened with shock and horror yet he managed to nod his head regally and stand as he formally stated his acceptance of the Cry and his required role. He was astounded by the need to call up such an old and severe law, but if what he’d just heard was true, the healer was correct to call it. Glorfindel took his role as the Lord assigned to the Healer’s Cry seriously, and he would do all in his power to bring justice for Prince Legolas. Even though it meant he would have to act against the family of his long time friend and Lord. As he accepted his role, he wondered how this would affect Elrond’s plans. Suddenly this play of his was getting more and more complex with more and more people involved and witnessing it. No matter, Glorfindel’s duties as a Lord in Rivendell and the Captain of the Guards were overruled by the Cry, and he would focus on it above everything else. Legolas would now be under his protection and care. Woe be it to anyone who dared attack him now. 

\---

Legolas couldn’t decide if he wanted to sigh or swear. He finally settled on quietly doing both. Legolas had had no idea that Allonde would take it so far as to invoke the Healer’s Cry. While he knew that his situation qualified for the use of the law, he hadn’t been planning on enacting it. After all, it was meant to save children, and he was centuries beyond his majority and could easily protect himself. He’d simply chosen not too for the past three years, as he didn’t want to attack his fellow elves and past friends. That wish had begun to erode quickly however and now he was more than willing to punish the elves that had harmed him, though he still didn’t want to do permanent harm. His fight was with the dark and evil creatures of the world, not with his fellow elves. He couldn’t fault Allonde for calling the law however, since he knew that she wanted to protect him and thus did it out of love. She didn’t know about his plans for revenge nor was she aware of his goal to leave as soon as possible. Despite her good intentions, she’d actually made his life harder and totally derailed his prior plans. 

Now that Lord Glorfindel had been involved, the situation would become far more serious and take far longer. Legolas would have to stay in Rivendell much longer than he’d anticipated and would have to dodge Glorfindel’s attempts to corral him into his protection. He tolerated the older blonde, but he had no desire to be under anyone’s protection, rule, or watch. Not to mention the fact that Glorfindel had failed Legolas, failed his duty as the commander of Rivendell’s forces, and failed to be a just ruler while Elrond was unavailable. While his admittance of his faults was a point in his favor, Legolas still didn’t want to be under him given these obvious moments of wilful blindness. This would have to be handled delicately.

Legolas sat in deep thought while Erestor stood and addressed the people, explaining the Healer’s Cry and what it meant for them. He ignored the whispers, shouts, and the outcry that erupted around him as the elves began to understand just how serious the situation was. He shook himself out of his ponderings when he noted Glorfindel approaching and Elrond re-entering the hall, both moving to face him. This was going to be a difficult conversation. 

\---

The sun was high in the sky by the time Glorfindel was satisfied with his knowledge of the situation. Elrond had explained the accidental bonding, his inaction and ignorance of Legolas afterwards, and the highlights of the past few days. He’d told Glorfindel about wandering into Legolas, finding out about his injuries, and meeting Allonde in the Healing Halls. Once they got to this point, Glorfindel called for Allonde and she told her side of the story. How she had also wandered into Legolas several years ago, how she’d dragged him to the Healing Halls, and how she had subsequently befriended and aided him. Allonde explained how she’d decided to keep a record of the incidents, knowing that what was happening was wrong and needed to be fixed. 

Glorfindel noted with his keen eyes how Allonde’s gaze had turned to Legolas when she had been speaking about her notebook that she’d written down all the injuries in. She seemed to be asking him something with her expression, and Legolas had given a miniscule nod to her a moment later. Clearly, they knew something that they had not shared yet.

Sure enough, Legolas spoke up a moment later “I too kept a record of my injuries and the situations which resulted in them. I have it here” He said as he drew a small notebook out of a concealed inner pocket. He passed the book to Glorfindel and waited patiently as he read through it. Legolas noted how Glorfindel’s face whitened and his eyes widened as he read and took satisfaction in knowing that the other blonde understood just how bad it had been for him. 

“Legolas, I’m so sorry that I didn’t take action earlier. I swear that I didn’t know it was this bad, I had no idea that they’d taken it to a physical level.” Glorfindel stated, his face showing the desperation he felt as he tried to convince the younger elf that his inaction all these years were due to ignorance, not spite or malice. 

“I know you were unaware of all the details, but I’ve long wondered why you didn’t at least reprimand the twins when they were verbally abusive. You knew, and yet you did nothing.” Legolas stated coldly, accepting that Glorfindel had not known everything but still should have taken action. 

“Forgive me, I should have noticed more. I was busy trying to take over Elrond’s work and thought that the few instances I heard were just momentary anger. I didn’t realize how far Elladan and Elrohir had gone...perhaps I didn’t want to see. I’m sorry, you are right. I was responsible for them in part, and I did not act as I should have. Please, forgive me” Glorfindel asked, aware of his own faults. 

Legolas simply nodded, his face still masked. It was clear that while Legolas had forgiven Glorfindel, he was not planning on forgetting anytime soon and thus did not hold trust in the older elf. It saddened those in the room, knowing that Legolas had so little trust in anyone in Rivendell. Oh how they wished that things had been different. Oh how the mighty city had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of the “Healer’s Cry” was taken from the story A Sleeping Dragon Poked Awake by Genuka who had given point blank permission in the story to use this particular idea. Thanks Genuka!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by author Navvy’s story A Light From the Shadows. This is written with their permission. Check out their stories!


End file.
